Cross School
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Tooru has many secrets and many reasons not to share them with the past he has. What has changed for Tooru and why is his past a lot harder to bear than in the Anime? Why does he hide things from his friends despite knowing the school is different from the others? Read to find out. It's AU because his life, history, and family is a lot different than in the Anime.
1. Princess Candidate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. This chapter till chapter five is for the Anniversary of my Uncle's death two years ago today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter One: Princess Candidate

Tooru's POV

I was looking out the window of the _Bus_ before I remembered my boss and adoptive father telling me about this school. About how it's special system is based off the principal's _Café_. I got off the _Bus_ when it was my stop before looking up to see the corner of the _School_ through the trees.

I looked at my _Kenneth Cole Stainless Steel Chronograph Watch_ sighing before I walked on towards the school, I would be late if I didn't hurry. I heard a rustling in the tree ahead of me before I got too far along the pathway.

I looked up to see a _Pinkette_ male jump down from the tree. He was dressed in a kind of maid like dress uniform and pink wig. I smiled at him before I waved saying that I'll see _him_ later surprising him as I walked past.

I heard someone yell a _Princess_ where they're at so I'm guessing he's a part of the _Princess System_ my foster father told me about. Not long after that I met with the man who was showing me to my _Class_.

I looked out the window to the ground floor to see a bunch of males from this _School_ in black uniforms. I guess that's why they have the _Princess System_ , to satisfy their visual libido, arrogance, and such. I heard the man say that I should've transferred the start of the year making me sigh under my breath.

He said that if I did then I wouldn't have had to transfer at this time in the _Semester_. I saw him look at me for the first time since I arrived since he was reading papers before.

"What is it sir?" I asked when I saw that he was slightly shocked. He told me I was a 'Beautiful Type' before I shrugged. He told me I must've been popular before I transferred making me shake my head.

"I was working at a _Café_ after I quit _School_ for reasons" I said before he continued on. "That's a shame, at least you'll receive a warm welcome" he said before I nodded saying that I hope that's true.

I walked into the _Classroom_ when I was introduced before I heard 'ohhs' making me look at the students. They were blushing with smiles on their faces following my every movement. "Kouno-Kun has been transferred to this _School_ for personal reasons" I heard the man say before he wrote my name down on the board.

"Hello everyone my name's Kouno Tooru it's a pleasure to meet all of you" I said smiling as I always do. After a few seconds the man told Sakamoto to stand.

He's the son of my parents' friends who I have also grown close to. I sighed when someone said it was dangerous for me to be under Sakamoto's supervision but asked the man where I was supposed to sit. He told me to take a vacant seat in the back and I nodded thanking him.

I smiled pleasantly at Sakamoto before I passed him to take the seat I was told to take. I heard a voice beside me before I went to sit down looking up when he introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you Shihoudani" I said as I sat down giving a slight smile nodding my head. I sat down completely before I looked to the front of the room, he's quite beautiful.

I heard the man from earlier tell Shihoudani that I'm also a _Dorm Student_ before he said that he should take care of me because of that. He also said I'm 'that' and the implications made me excited, I came to this _School_ specifically for the _Princess Program_. I looked at him blankly before I looked at the other guys here smiling at them slightly.

I heard the bell ring for lunch before I felt my heart beat quicken when I saw a bunch of guys around Shihoudani. 'I guess I have my first crush at this _School_ huh?' I sighed at the thought before I heard Sakamoto's voice.

"Yes Sakamoto? What is it?" I asked before he asked what I wanted to do since it's lunch. He asked if he could show me around _Campus_ if I've brought a _Lunch Box_ but I shook my head. "I didn't bring anything so I apologize for that" I said before he said that that was fine.

He told me to follow him so he can show me where the _Canteen_ and _Shops_ are at making me smile thankfully. As we walked around he told me that this is a building for regular _Classes_ and different _Grades_ are on different floors.

I watched as people bowed and smiled at Sakamoto, if I remember correctly his older brother was a big deal here and the name stuck. But I also have a feeling that he's earned the respect and praise he's given even if he doesn't think that. I heard him say that the _Special Classes_ are held in the building across from the _Lobby_ but I haven't really paid attention.

Sakamoto mentioned the _Language Classes_ and the _Bathrooms_ asking me if I remember before he said they were beside the _Stairs_. I heard Sakamoto ask me if I want to go to the _School Store_ or the _Canteen_ , the _Canteen_ being a floor up from here.

I heard a young man say Sakamoto-Sama which would make sense, in all honesty I'm surprised Sakamoto isn't in the _Princess Program_. He asked if Sakamoto was having bread for lunch before I noticed he was a second year. I saw Sakamoto was a bit nervous about being surrounded by so many guys before I figured I should step back.

I when he got away from the young men we entered the _Classroom_ again before two others asked for Sakamoto to sit with them. He told me that I should start eating soon and I nodded.

"What do you think of this _School_ Sakamoto?" I asked him before he said in an unsteady tone that it's a different _Dimension_ in his eyes. When _Class_ ended I heard Shihoudani tell me that he'll be taking me to my _Dorm_. I nodded looking down at my stuff as I finished packing.

I followed Shihoudani looking down the whole way writing in my _Notepad_. When I see my foster father next I'm supposed to show him what the kids think of it and what I do as well.

I wrote down that one thinks it's in a different _Dimension_ before I put it in my bag. I saw Shihoudani stop before I did to hearing him ask me about why my _Luggage_ is arriving today and not before now. "My foster father probably wants me to have more than just a _Duffle Bag_ , he's too overprotective for his own good" I said smiling softly.

He started walking again when I answered before I heard him stop again. He was looking at the _Dorm_ that my foster father mentioned saying it was ours.

I saw the sign that said _Fujimori Dorm_ before we walked in, he told me that shoes go in the cupboard and since my _Name Tag_ isn't done he's going to check on it for me. He wondered out loud if _Sempai_ was around before the mentioned man walked out. He greeted Shihoudani calling him Yuu-Chan before he asked if I was Kouno.

I walked up to him before he said he's a third year and the head of the _Dorm_. He told me that if I have any questions to ask him and I nodded thanking him.

"My name's Kouno Tooru it's a pleasure" I said bowing my head slightly before Shihoudani mentioned the room I'll likely be staying in. if I'm not I'm allowed to leave this _School_. Tsuji said that I'll be in the room mentioned but I should have a _Roommate_ since I don't know the grounds yet.

He said that either Miko-Chan or Yuu-Chan will have to move out before I heard Shihoudani say that he doesn't mind either one. Personally I'd rather have the _Pinkette_ move out.

I was in front of the _P-Room_ doors before Tsuji knocked and knocked again when no one answered. He finally spoke on the last one telling the one inside that they need to talk. He opened the door and I was glad I was correct about him being a part of the _Program_.

"Hello I'm Kouno Tooru it's a pleasure, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier it was very rude of me" I said before he asked in a surprise and scared tone if I was a student here. Shihoudani asked if I know Miko-Chan from somewhere before I nodded.

"He was dressed in an edited version mix of a _Victorian Gothic Lolita Cosplay Steampunk Black Dress Ball Gown Theatre Wear_ and a maid's outfit when I got off the _Bus_ this morning" I said surprising them before I continued. "Though I like a _Plain Victorian Dress_ a lot better" I finished noticing their odd looks before I shut my mouth with a small smile. "Sorry if that's weird I love fashion from earlier decades and centuries" I said before they told me to follow them so they can explain.

When we were in the _Meeting Room_ Tsuji asked me if I know anything about the _School_ making me nod. "I came here under suggestion from my foster father who runs this _School_.

He knows I have a history with _Schools_ and suggested this one and since there's the _Princess System_ here he made the arrangements" I told them before Tsuji asked why the _Princess System_ matters. "Different reasons" I said before Tsuji nodded with a small smile, it seemed understanding. He said that since this is an all-boys _School_ we need something to enrich our lives making me nod with a frown.

When he said that the ones who are recognized as 'beautiful' by everyone in the _School_ those boys are chosen to dress as a girl. Tsuji said that Yuu-Chan and Miko-Chan are the current _Princesses_ and that since they live in separate buildings they have the nicknames _Western_ and _Eastern Princesses_.

I frowned when I heard Mikoto say that he was forced to do it, so he is the one that Megumi-San is dating. "You really don't seem happy about it, honestly I feel bad that you'll lose _School Credits_ if you decline" I said before I jotted notes down. 'The _Eastern Princess_ doesn't like being forced to participate in the _Program_ ' is what I wrote.

"My father always says this place is good for others but he's never seen how anything effects this place, does this _School_ have a high or low _Ranking_?" I asked before Shihoudani answered. He said he wasn't trying to be boastful but this _School_ is the best in the area making me nod.

Tsuji said that it's considered an _Elite School_ making me nod "I see" I said nodding before I asked what they think of it. Shihoudani simply said 'it's an all-boys _School_ ' and Tsuji said that boys are still boys making me sigh. Their reactions are normal for those who are used to it, Sakamoto and Mikoto however are not used to it or just don't like it.

"Okay so far it's half and half for this, let me think" I said before I heard Shihoudani ask if I know what _P-Room_ stands for and I nodded. "It stands for _Princess Room_ , it's where _Candidates_ or those who are a part of the _Princess System_ live during that time" I said and they nodded.

I heard Shihoudani say that me walking around with Sakamoto was like a walking _Advertisement_ , I tried not to smile at that. 'I'll have to thank him when I see him next' I thought looking at the table with a small almost invisible smile. I went to _School_ the next day looking the opposite way so the students won't see my smile.

I heard Sakamoto say that it's become a huge deal and I nodded looking at him with a smile still on my face. "I wanted to thank you when I heard Shihoudani say you're basically a walking _Princess Advertisement_ " I said before he looked confused.

I heard him ask where Shihoudani was at and I smiled a bit wider before I looked back out the window. "He went off somewhere but I think i know where" I said before I heard Sakamoto tell me he's coming. I turned around right when Shihoudani stepped in front of the doorway.

He's a lot more beautiful in this ensemble then Mikoto was, it fits him a lot better. "Your job right?" I asked when I was able to speak before he nodded when he was standing right next to me.

"I had to cheer for the _Sports Club_ during their morning exercise for the _Game_ close by" he said and I nodded. He told me that I saw Mikoto in the middle of his job which he seemed to have ran away from making me nod. I saw many guys kneeling before Shihoudani asking for him to bestow vigor on them.

All Shihoudani did was wave, smile, and speak which was easy if you read a situation correctly. 'They look like the _Fish_ bobbing in Princess Alvena's fishing game from about eleven years ago, I was eight when I met the family' I thought looking at the people when they got what they were hoping for.

I smiled before Shihoudani said that I wouldn't have to do these things, he's just doing extra _Service Work_. I heard Shihoudani say he was going to change and I nodded. "See you later Shihoudani" I said before I heard the men 'ohh' again as he walked down the hallway their gazes following him.

I jotted down notes again as I witnessed this before I asked Sakamoto when the results will be in. I knew the men were looking at me but i didn't pay that much attention. He said it normally happens after a few days and I nodded writing it down as a note for the previous one.

Time Skip: Break

I was approached by a brunette man who asked if I was Kouno Tooru. "Yes he is I, what can I help you with?" I asked in a kind tone to not sound rude.

He said there's a confidential meeting for _Committee Members_ and that I was supposed to attend after _Class_. "Of course" I said smiling at him before he said that Shihoudani is supposed to as well.

it's concerning the _Princesses_ and the _Princess Candidate_ I'm sure. "I wonder what it's about" I wondered out loud before Shihoudani said that I don't _have_ to be a _Princess_ which confuses me. I was standing outside the _Student Council Room_ with Shihoudani before I heard the clacking of shoes seeing an angry Mikoto.

I felt an arm slink around my left one and I figured it was Shihoudani's before I looked down after I heard him say we have to go in now. The _Student Council President_ welcomed us making me smile.

It was the most popular and effective _Princess_ in this _School's_ , Arisada. "It's a pleasure Arisada-Sama" I said before he spoke again asking how I knew his name. I didn't answer him when he said it doesn't really matter how I know.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:53 P.M. on December 1, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	2. Dressing Aside

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dressing Aside

Tooru's POV

"Since you already know me from somewhere, I don't really need to introduce myself" Arisada said before I nodded. He gestured to the one who informed me and Shihoudani, maybe even Mikoto, to come here. He said his name's Koshino, the _Vice President_.

The _Silverette_ was Tadasu, the _Secretary_ , the very tan light purplish haired man's Harue the _Treasurer_. Arisada said they're the main members of the _Student Council_ and I nodded.

I looked at all of them once before I bowed slightly with a hand over my heart. "Name's Kouno Tooru, it's a pleasure to meet you Koshino-San, Tadasu-San, and Harue-San" I said as I sat up straight again. "My father was right when he said that the _Student Council Members_ were beautiful" I said with a smile.

"That is a common compliment but one none of us can disagree with" Arisada said before he told us he was chosen by his looks making me smile at him. I was smiling and close to laughter because the others weren't too happy with that comment. "We are all good-looking but we're very good at the jobs we have" Arisada said and I nodded.

He asked how much I've heard about the _Princesses_ making me take a breath. "They help keep the balance and cheer on _Sports Teams_ , _Clubs_ , etc., the morale of the _Teams_ go up and so do the _Grades_ because of this" I said before I continued.

" _Princesses_ have some benefits and is the largest _Budget_ in the _School_ because of the good it does for the _Students_. In your guys' view they're to enrich dull men's lives" I said and he nodded before Mikoto asked how I knew so much. "My foster father/adoptive father or as I call him father is the one who runs this _School_ " I said surprising the _Council Members_ , minus Arisada.

"First years are the ones chosen for the _Princess System_ because they have more free time due to the small amount of _Schoolwork_ , and because their bodies have yet to fully develop" Arisada said. He continued saying that the first years with the best looks and most-suited personalities are chosen to be _Princess Candidates_.

I didn't listen to Mikoto who asked about not being a _Princess_ if he changes his attitude. Instead I was wondering if I should call Princess Alvena and her parents or Prince Akihiko (1), Prince Akira (2), and their parents after this. I saw a _White Board_ that was an aqua green color being rolled to where we can see breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Those look fun" I said surprising Mikoto and Shihoudani before Arisada said that it's a lot of work to. Arisada asked if I would want to hear the benefits since I said that there is some but never specified.

I nodded asking if he wouldn't mind before he said he doesn't. Arisada said that if anything _School_ related conflicts with _Princess_ duties it's considered _School Vacation_. He said that the second one which was a main course was that every month we get 30 free _Luncheon Tickets_.

All required _School Supplies_ are covered by the _Budget_ as well, I lit up at that. I'm still paying off the bill for something that I blame myself for despite it being indirectly my fault.

"I really do hope you're not lying about this, I may have a job I'm allowed to work at despite going to this _School_ but I chose not to get paid for it" I said before he told me something else. Apparently with the usage of a _Portrait_ the _Model_ receives partial profit which was also good. He said that it's pocket money which is even better because my father is only paying intuition with the hours I've worked over the past three years.

He asked if I wanted to do it and I nodded eagerly saying I would love to. Mikoto yelled my name in question and in shock before Shihoudani asked why I'm agreeing now.

"I did agree but I have conditions if I am selected" I said before Arisada asked what they are. "No red, that's mainly my only condition" I said before he nodded saying I'd have to tell the designer, I nodded. Mikoto stood up yelling and asking me what had seduced me to accepting the job so easily making me scowl at him.

"Unlike most people crossdressing is normal for me, I have other reasons but that's the easiest way to explain it without a long backstory with no relevance" I said making him be quiet. "I have no problems wearing a dress because unlike you seem to be I'm comfortable in the skin I wear, clothes are made to be worn" I said when he mentioned a frilly skirt.

I didn't listen to what Shihoudani said about being a man and not running away from your duty before I asked why exactly he hates it so much. Shihoudani said it's because he has a girlfriend before I sighed. 'No wonder she's been so sad lately, she hasn't gotten Mikoto to not mind wearing a dress' I thought before I heard Arisada speak.

He said he'd have a talk with Mikoto's girlfriend if that's the problem before I heard Natashou come in. He asked if we were done talking before I greeted my _Sensei_.

"You agreed to it then didn't you Kouno? Please tell me you did?" he asked cheerily and I nodded with a smile. "Of course Natashou-Sensei, I have to help make sure you don't go overboard with the dresses after all" I said before he exclaimed in glee hugging me from behind the couch. His arms around my chest as he was behind the couch since I was still sitting down.

"Don't worry Kouno-Chan I won't have red in any of the dresses or scenery! Do you mind pink? I never asked" he asked me in a thinking position before I said pink is fine. "It's purple for me, orange for Shihoudani, and rose for Mikoto right?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"You've only been in my class for a short time and you already know what I'm thinking, that's why you're my top student right now!" he exclaimed before he said he has to go. He left with a jump in his step as I smiled after him. Mikoto said something about him not having to be a _Princess_ and complained saying Arisada doesn't understand making me speak before any one even could.

"Actually he does know Mikoto, he mainly wore _Kimonos_ when he was a _Princess_ though" I said surprising them. "My father says that the one who worked on his _Princess_ ensembles was really into _Kimonos_ " I said before Arisada spoke.

"Yes that is very true Kouno-Kun, my designer was really into them but the _Obis_ was so tight that it was painful" Arisada said before Koshino said that he looked cute like that. They also mentioned a few of the _Kimonos_ he had worn: _Junihitoe_ and a neat/simple _Kimono_ were the ones mentioned.

I saw that they were gushing before I heard Arisada laugh telling them to stop but he seemed to love the attention. "Ah I see now, he acts similarly to Shihoudani and how he treats others is the same to" I said seeing Shihoudani blush. He blushed as he said that he doesn't tease people like Arisada does before I nodded being contemplative.

Or at least I was until I heard Arisada say that he's not letting anyone of his _Juniors_ quit. He said that they have to get ready for the _Princess Announcement_ before he told us one specific thing.

Kouno: 'I'm glad you like the idea Kouno-San and I look forward to the dresses that you'll make in Natashou-Sensei's class.'

Shihoudani: 'Continue keeping them in line Shihoudani Yuujiro-Kun'

Mikoto: 'No running away Mikoto-Kun, it isn't allowed'

He said something but I didn't pay attention "he said your name's Yuujirou" I said looking at Shihoudani. He said it was before we left the _Student Council Room_. "Yuujirou?" I said seeing if he'll answer, I wasn't surprised when he didn't though.

I saw he didn't like it but I kept trying it out anyway, with different phrases to without even thinking. Eventually he stopped but I didn't notice and ran into him.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" I said before he asked if I even noticed what I was saying earlier. "I've been trying out your first name in different phrases to tell one of my other families" I said surprising him. "Then you wouldn't mind me calling you Tocchan" he said his eyes dull which means he's not happy.

"I wouldn't mind, I have tons of nicknames like that, some even worse" I said smiling at him surprising him again. "Though I'd have to get used to it like I do the other ten, or no maybe it's more" I said in thought.

For some odd reason we started yelling the nicknames we've given each other which felt natural for me. I heard Mikoto say that fighting over nicknames was childish before we started calling him Miko-Chan. He apparently really didn't like that.

Shihoudani called the three of us partners which Mikoto immediately denied before Shihoudani said that Miko-Chan is Miko-Chan. The next day I heard a bunch of people murmuring about the _Announcement Ceremony_ before I went to see exactly what they were talking about. When I got there I was immediately recognized.

The young men were telling me to give it my best at the _Ceremony_ and that they support me making me smile. This one however was one, for some reason, what everyone at the _Café_ says turns straight men gay and has been proven correct.

For those who are curious or don't have a lot of contact with girls anyway. This one had a pink sparkly black drop with blue roses in it. I waved at them when I had smiled "thank you everyone I hope you all enjoy it" I said happily.

Time Skip: _Home Economics Room_ , Five Minutes Later

I heard Shihoudani say that we were coming in to try on dresses before I heard the two _Assistants_ say that the teacher isn't here yet. I turned my head to Mikoto who said I deal with my fans quickly making me nod.

"I'm just use to it is all, and besides I envy Shihoudani" I said making them confused. "I know you've been here longer so I shouldn't be envious but you have so many fans" I said smiling at the one I mentioned. "He's great at dealing with large crowds of people it seems" I said before I told Mikoto that he should learn from him.

I was chuckling softly at Shihoudani's bright smile after he finished his speech on how cuteness is a weapon. "Why are you laughing? Does it not work that well?" I heard Mikoto ask as he leaned closer just to move back when we both smiled at him.

"You'll be teased if you overreact so it does work, however I was surprised at how well ' _Angel_ _Smile_ ' fits Shihoudani's smile" I said making him nod oddly. I told him we should practice before Shihoudani called Mikoto's name saying he was cute. "Can you give us a smile Mikoto-Sama!" I said enthusiastically which was probably not the best thing to do.

He jumped before he gave a half-hearted, stiff smile. He stuttered and blushed as well which was all wrong. Shihoudani said that his shy smile is an invitation for guys before I spoke, I didn't yell like Shihoudani did however.

"Princess Alvena would be heartbroken to see that smile and she's only thirteen right now" I said before they looked at me confused. Mikoto asked who she was before he asked how he can do better.

"You don't watch the _News_ do you? She's a Princess of the _United Kingdom_ , but either way you just have to act confident" I said before Shihoudani nodded with a smirk. "In other words become a queen, you must have an elegant and unaffected smile" Shihoudani said before I shook my head. "You just have to be confident, love this _School_ enough, be yourself and you're good to go" I said before the door opened.

"Greetings Natashou-Sensei" I said smiling happily as were the other three. I heard Natashou say that he's very grateful for our welcome before he grabbed my hand.

"I need your opinion Tooru-Sama, I've been so busy designing that I had forgotten to ask what you think" I heard Natashou say and I nodded smiling. When I saw the dresses I told him the neck is a bit too high and that I wasn't even going to be wearing my hair down for the ceremony. He nodded editing the outfits before he showed it to the others.

The design he showed me was with a big black bow on a white cloth on the neck, the cloth above looked a bit too high in that respect. He worked quickly editing it so it would work well without seeming like it was choking the wearer.

It was binded, or ' _Binding_ ' which is a sewing term meaning rolling or pressing then stitching the edging or trim. "Tooru-Sama said this would be better lower so I binded it instead. I had wanted to make dark red dresses but Tooru-Sama said no red plus it's too hot outside.

Then there was a two piece that had a jacket and a skirt which I think Mikoto-Kun would like better since it's not a dress. The quality wasn't very good though so it wasn't that good of an idea.

And then I thought about the _Rainy_ _Season_ wondering when was actually a good time to wear something like that" I heard Natashou say before the assistants told him to stop. "Mikoto-Kun and Shihoudani-Kun don't understand terms like that" they said before they told him we have to get to _Rehearsals_ now. "I promise I'll come back and help you with your designs later Natashou-Sensei" I said before he nodded with glee blushing the whole time.

When we took off our jackets I realized something. "Come on guys we should change over there" I said walking to where I was talking about before the _Assistants_ said we should do that.

Time Skip: Finished Changing and Redressing

We reached the _Gymnasium_ when we finished before I heard Arisada ask if we were done. "Yes we are but why is Sakamoto-San with you?" I asked before Sakamoto said he was here to help the _Venue_ for the _Ceremony_ as the _Student Council Executive Committee's Clerk_. Arisada said that he's here because he wants him to know how he directs and delegates.

Before that however he mentioned that Sakamoto is a _Student Council President Candidate_ which surprised Sakamoto. I heard Sakamoto say that he's only here to remember the order of events before he saw Arisada's smirk.

He was scared then before I heard Arisada say that it's his decision before chuckling darkly and manically as he walked off. I wrote down in my _Notepad_ that the _Student Council President_ needs to be less conniving. "So is it because of your brother that people keep calling you Sakamoto-Sama or is it because of your personality and grades?" I asked looking at him.

He said it was because his brother was beautiful and popular but he graduated when Sakamoto started here. '-Sama' rubbed off because of this and then the first years started to follow.

That apparently led him to think of Arisada calling him '-Sama' as well. This made Shihoudani say that Arisada is the one pulling the strings.

Time Skip: Night Time

I sat on the bed thinking of calling Lady Cerelia (3) and Lord Edbert (4) or Emperor Hiro (5) and Empress Fumiko (6). "I'm sorry you have to do this again because of me" I said before Yuujirou said it wasn't a big deal. "Are you going to be okay later on? Accepting the _Princess_ job and all" he asked as he dried his hair.

"It's fine, I'm trying not to spend too much money, and bring less stuff" I said laughing slightly. I said it because when I opened a bag I pulled out an _Off-Shoulder Multi-Layer Blue Gothic Victorian Dress_. "My tuition may be paid with the work I don't want to be paid for but I do have other things I have to pay for" I said with a frown.

Time Skip: _Princess Announcement_

"And now the newly transferred and newly joined _Princess_ , _Fashionista Princess_! Princess Kouno Tooru" Arisada said as what I was standing on was lowered (7). I heard cheers as I stepped out of the platform smiling as I did so.

I heard Arisada ask the students to let us go around and greet everyone while he was standing over a black mini _Nissan GT-R Convertible_. Arisada said that even though the _Princesses_ are very beautiful the students are to stand back. "Smile confidently Mikoto" I said before I heard Shihoudani tell him to smile a queen's smile.

"They're as passionate as the ones at the _Café_ , it's so familiar" I said smiling and waving at the students before Shihoudani spoke. "I don't know what they're like at the _Café_ you keep talking about but they're passionate because they don't get any stimulation" he told me and I almost frowned at that.

I heard Mikoto ask if we're making fun of him when Shihoudani said that someone already has a secret girlfriend. Shihoudani said that he's not making fun of him since we're all in the same _Boat_ now. He thanked us for all our help the whole year making me smile.

"I hope the same, I may ask questions so thank you for answering them if you do" I said before Shihoudani said that we'll need to help Mikoto also. I smiled at that and even wider when Mikoto asked 'what?' in an irritated tone.

I started laughing feeling my cheeks heat up slightly, I've been trying to hide it but it doesn't want to work anymore. I heard the other two laughing as well. It was a huge relief that this _School_ isn't the same as my other one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:53 P.M. on December 2, 2016.**

 **1) Means Bright prince.**

 **2) Means Bright, Clear.**

 **3) Means Spring like, Blossoming. Is the Queen of the United Kingdom and Avena's mother.**

 **4) Means Prosperous and Bright. The King of the United Kingdom, Queen Cerelia's husband and Princess Avena's father.**

 **5) Means abundant, generous/tolerant, prosperous. The Emperor/King of Japan and Prince Akihiro and Prince Akira's father.**

 **6) Means child of treasured beauty. The Empress/Queen of Japan and wife of Emperor Hiro and mother of Prince Akihiro and Prince Akira.**

 **7) His hair is sort of like Aoi Asahina's from Danganronpa but the ponytail is longer and fuller, down slightly but not cascading down his back.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	3. Teasing Dresses

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Teasing Dresses

Tooru's POV

I was wearing a new _Maid's Dress_ that Natashou made with a _Royal Blue_ bow in the front since he wanted it red but remembered that I shouldn't be near the color. "Good luck everyone! We'll be cheering for you!" I said smiling at the _Baseball Team_. Shihoudani had on the same outfit but with a _Turquoise_ bow instead.

"Please do your best at the _Local Preliminaries_ , alright?" I heard Shihoudani say before it was Mikoto's turn, he had a _Blush Pink_ bow, to say something but didn't. The crowd still cheered regardless.

Time Skip: After _Outdoor Encouragement_

I was sitting on the _Stairs_ my ankles crossed two steps below where I was sitting, for some reason Arisada and Natashou said I could wear any shoe I wanted with the dress. I chose the _Black Bow High Heels Platform Wedges_ I had gotten with my _Victorian Dress_. Shihoudani was able to wear the black _Faux Suede Wedge Booties with Laces_.

Mikoto was able to wear the black _Ballerina Flats with Bows_ which isn't surprising but is at the same time. "We finished the _Outdoor Clubs_ now we only have the _Indoor Clubs_ " I said before I listed them.

" _Brass Band_ , _Swimming_ , _Kendo_ , _Kyudo_ , _Judo_ , _Computer Club_ , _Volleyball_ , _Basketball_ , _Table Tennis_ , _Baseball_ , _Athletics_ , _Soccer_ , _Tennis_ , _Choir_ , and _Shoji_ " I said but couldn't finish. I stopped because I heard Mikoto say that he doesn't want to cheer outside anymore.

Time Lapse: a Few Days Ago

I heard the _President_ say that we'll be cheering for the _Clubs_ until the _Local Preliminary Games_ which surprised Shihoudani and Mikoto. I was happy though. "You're allowed to pick the shoes you'll be wearing for this but you'll have to follow up with Natashou-Sensei" Arisada said with an evil glint to his eyes.

He mentioned all the _Sports Clubs_ first saying that there are eleven before listing the four _Culture Clubs_ which would make fifteen. Shihoudani and Mikoto were shocked before Arisada asked for us to read a _Folder_ that has more detailed instructions before I took it with a smile. Shihoudani asked what the detailed instructions meant making me sigh.

"Well it seems Kouno-San knows" Arisada said jolting me making me shake my head. "I hadn't meant to interrupt you Arisada-San" I said before he asked me to explain to see if I know what it means.

"It states how and where to praise the 'outstanding' _Competitors_. Giving effective support, encouragement, and motivation means higher morale" I said before Shihoudani asked if Arisada's done this before to. He said he was cheering like an actress making me smile.

"Princess Alvena, Lady Cerelia, and Empress Fumiko loved how well the _Teams_ did when you cheered for them" I said smiling at the memory of them coming here just to see the _School_ my _Foster Father_ runs. "Which ones did they attend Kouno-San and how do you know them?" Arisada asked making my smile disappear slightly.

"The _National Games_ , they were sitting next to me and I talked to them for a bit" I said and I wasn't lying I just didn't tell them what my relationship is with them exactly. This wasn't exactly what Mikoto wanted since he asked if we'll really have to dress up outside of _School_. "It's not surprising to me but I do wonder if the customers of the _Café_ will be there" I said and Shihoudani nodded.

Mikoto was very vocal and tear wreaked about the idea of dressing up outside of _School_. Arisada said that we won't have to go to every _Preliminary Game_ since it'll overlap with the _School Schedule_.

Arisada said that if they make it pass the _Preliminary Round_ we're going to have to cheer for them making me try and hide an ecstatic smile again. Arisada said however that we'll get a reward for the _Teams_ going past the _Preliminaries_. I remember the purple _Kimono_ with the red bow that Arisada wore in the _Nationals_ , Princess Alvena loved the ensemble.

Time Skip: Present

"We'll be fine if we have to go out though I'm more worried about Mikoto" I said as we were talking. Mikoto said that we just won't go making Yuujirou say that we have to.

I bet Yuujirou was remembering what Arisada said about all _Benefits_ being revoked for all _Princesses_ when one of us deserts the others. He said that if Mikoto runs off we'll be the ones suffering as well. I sighed at this before I spoke up.

"It's fine Shihoudani besides we're the only one in heels so walking around should mean more torture for us not Mikoto" I said making Shihoudani look down at me. "You're actually wearing higher heels than I am, why is that?" he asked me making me smile. " _Director_ Kei, my foster father, gave me the heels with the _Victorian Dress_.

It was a gift from an honorary sister though so I'm glad I received it" I said smiling widely before Mikoto finally spoke loudly. He asked if Yuujirou hated him which he agreed with sarcastically saying it was a joke once Mikoto got depressed.

Mikoto's reactions are spontaneous and in my opinion he needs to do things he doesn't like sometimes. After Yuujirou went down the stairs I heard Mikoto stutter the words that he really hates Yuujirou. This made me sigh before I walked down the stairs as well following Yuujirou to the _Home Ec. Room_.

Scene Change: _Home Economics Room_

Natashou was so excited about the dresses this time making me smile when I heard how enthusiastic he was at explaining the idea behind the dress. He said that the _President_ was the one that chose the _Nurse Outfit_ for the next _Game_.

 _Prefectual Games_ : _Cheerleader_

 _National Game_ : _Wedding Dress_

I jolted when Mikoto yelled that he wasn't going to do that making Shihoudani ask why he was yelling. He said it was a _Wedding Dress_ making me smile at him. "Is there something wrong with wearing a _Wedding Dress_ Mikoto?" I asked him hearing him say that because we're guys we shouldn't be wearing a _Wedding Dress_. "I wore one before, I was helping one of my honorary families' cousins for her _Wedding_ " I said before Mikoto asked how that was wearing a _Wedding Dress_.

"I had the same figure as her but with a flatter chest and shorter stature, but I wore it anyway. It was a _Mermaid V Neck Satin Tulle Wedding Dress With Sheer Straps Sequins Beading_ which was very well made to" I said smiling at the memory.

Mikoto asked why I would do such a thing before Shihoudani said that he's acting like a kid. "You're always talking so selfishly Mikoto, Kouno was helping out family and I'm pretty sure he's doing the same with the _Princess Benefits_ " Shihoudani said making me look down slightly. "It's no big deal Shihoudani besides you can't force him" I said smiling and making him back down slightly but only from the brightness of the background.

"Doing it just to tease him doesn't explain anything by the way, and Mikoto?" I asked getting his attention. "From what I can tell he wouldn't talk to you if he really hated you so teasing you would just be considered work" I said before Yuujirou nodded.

"Or is it that you want Shihoudani to hate you Mikoto?" I asked with a small, fake frown before he shook his head and that was enough of an answer. "Cheering increases morale and such but I wonder if we're able to do more than just this for them?" I said with a smile. Mikoto thought I was trying to cheer him up asking if that means we'll lose all the rounds and not have any problems making me sigh.

"That's not what's going to happen Mikoto, they're going to be motivated to see us more while they're playing and get praise when they win or comfort when they lose" I said before the next day came up. When we were at the _Baseball Field_ I saw the _Players_ training.

We were helping the _Players Practice_ like the book says but I already know how. "Are you okay Senpai? You're shaking" I asked as I placed my hands on his which were holding the bat. He immediately stopped shaking making me smile. "You don't need to be so nervous Senpai, if you love to play your determination will help you" I said and he nodded.

"I'll give it my all _Fashionista Princess_ " he said making me smile. "That's what you should do Senpai, we'll be cheering for you" I said smiling making him blush as his cap covered his eyes.

I watched as Shihoudani was helping a _Player_ from the _Shoji Club_ place his _Chip_ before we went to another _Club_. This one was a _Sports Club_ that Mikoto was 'helping' with. I heard Mikoto ask if this was okay, I know what he meant but it was slightly funny and we're supposed to do our jobs.

"Yoko-Shiho doesn't look like that Mikoto, I believe you're supposed to be on one side with one arm under the opposite leg to you. Holding the hem of the shirt to the floor while the other arm is wrapped around the shoulder of the same side as the leg you're holding.

Almost all parts of the body below are supposed to touch the ground" (1) I said getting him to yell at me that that isn't what he was talking about.

Time Skip: _Lunch Room_

I was in the _Cafeteria_ with Yuujiro on my left side and Mikoto on my right at a circular table. The flowers in the vase were switched with one _Blue Rose_ , one _Pink Rose_ , and one _Yellow Rose_ and had three _Lilies of the Valley_ in it.

It had _Red Roses_ and a type of other flower in it earlier. I looked around hearing Shihoudani say that we can rest now but we still have more later. "Come on Mikoto, you can't keep getting so tired" I said before I heard him laugh bitterly with his head in his arms on the _Table_.

"I wonder why the _Table_ isn't moved to the middle area of the _Cafeteria_ , at least everyone could see us instead of having to look over someones' shoulder to look" I said sighing slightly. "We haven't really thought about that, I'll talk to Arisada-Sempai about it later" I heard a familiar voice say. I found that it was Tsuji who I greeted cheerily.

He said that we seem to be working hard and I nodded before he spoke saying that the _Table_ is sort of out of sight of the other students. "Do your best _Princesses_ " he told us before I answered him.

"Of course!" I said cheerily with a smile before Yuujirou said 'yes' in a not so cheery tone but a slightly tired and cheery one. "Work is work is work, it's something you should love or you're going to be bad at it" I said before I noticed Yuujirou's weird expression. Mikoto said that I was doing really well getting our attention before he said that I haven't been here long.

He said I wasn't used to it at first making me confused before he said that I'm doing great now. He also said that I'm like a second Shihoudani making me smile slightly at that, this means I was hiding it at least slightly well.

"I was around _Royal Families_ a lot and they taught me how to act like a _Prince_ , when they found out I like to _Crossdress_ they taught me how to be a _Princess_ to. I told you guys already that I came to this _School_ for research on it for my foster father but also because of the _Princess System_ " I said smiling slightly. "My foster father said that if I'm not able to get into the _Princess System_ I can stop going here" I said surprising them.

"Plus when things change it's better to adapt to the situation, being stubborn like you are with something like this is a terrible way to adapt" I said before I continued. "Rejecting what's happening and pretending like it's not or that it won't last a while makes things harder for yourself and others who are affected.

Doing things half-heartedly also won't change anything either, it'll also make things harder. Saying no to something also makes the situation harder on you and others so it's better to go along with what the people around you want" I said knowing I sounded sad and looked it when I said it. "'When in _Rome_ , do as the _Romans_ do' that's a saying that's very true don't you think?" I asked cheerily with a smile and my eyes closed.

"Doing it for yourself makes it easier than others forcing you to do it since it's less pressure right?" I asked looking at him with a slightly stern expression. "You'll be a lot happier like that wouldn't you Mikoto?" I asked again but I never got an answer.

I chuckled at what he said, about not trying so hard if that was the case. "Whether you're honest or useless I can't really tell. Honest about how you're trying or useless because you're trying isn't working so well" I said before he apologized.

I sipped the _Herbal Tea_ I had, it was _Luminous Lemon_ to be more specific, I was surprised they had this one though. It helps with _Physical Energy_ , _Purification_ , _Relaxation_ , _Balance_ , _Vitamin C_ , _Higher Consciousness_ and _Balancing Emotions_.

Time Skip: End of Two Weeks

"This wasn't so bad actually" I said as I leaned on the railing in the _Gym_ , it actually wasn't that bad. Mikoto asked how I can say that when he can't even do this anymore. I felt bad for him honestly as well as for Yuujirou.

Sakamoto asked if we were still cheering but I shrugged "work is work, I don't really mind if we have to keep cheering" I said before he thanked us for our hard work. Yuujirou said that even if we're cheering it doesn't mean a good outcome which I do agree with but only barely. Sakamoto said that we did a good thing because their spirits were up before Mikoto yelled that there was no way.

I heard the _Baseball Players_ call our _Titles_ before I looked at the ground below where they were at. "We won the _Local Preliminaries Princesses_!" I heard a Brunette say before the one I helped spoke.

"Thank you for the advice _Fashionista Princess_ " the young man said making me smile. "Anything to help you Senpai" I said smiling at him. We had to go to the _Student Council Room_ after that where we got a 'well done Princesses!' from Arisada.

He said that the _Baseball Team_ here has been the weakest in _Fujimori_ saying they haven't won a _Preliminary Game_ in ten years but came in first this year. Koshino said that the _Volleyball_ and _Basketball Teams_ are winning as well.

Harue said that the _Track and Field Teams_ breaking records and Tadasu said that the _Judo_ and _Kendo Teams_ are winning overall in _Individual Matches_. He was smirking with an evil purple smokey background scaring Mikoto and Shihoudani. He leaned forward in his seat saying that we'll be cheering _Sunday Morning_ at 10'o'clock before asking if we understand.

"Of course Arisada-San" I said smiling before Shihoudani said that we don't have a choice because the _President_ says we have to. Mikoto was blushing from embarrassment asking why we have to go outside looking like girls when we're not.

"We promised we would cheer for them if they won" Shihoudani said making Mikoto trail off when he said that we would but didn't finish because he trailed off then. Mikoto said that we never really thought we'd have to making me sigh and shake my head. "I never said we wouldn't have to though I keep wondering why you don't want to wear a _Wedding Dress_ , we won't have to act like we're married to the _Players_ during the _Games_ " I said making them look at me.

"The _Benefits_ don't entirely matter to me since I told father that I would like to be paid for the days I haven't been paid for if there's any left" I said when Shihoudani said something about not receiving _Princess Benefits_. "Receiving the _Benefits_ but not doing the work isn't something any _man_ should do regardless" Shihoudani said making Mikoto stammer again.

"I think what Shihoudani is getting at is you're not the only one receiving _Benefits_ Mikoto, and one of us may actually want them. If you disregard the duty of a _Princess_ which you never wanted in the first place it'll only _Benefit_ you and not anyone else. You'll most likely hurt someone else through your own desires" I said making Yuujirou nod.

He said that that's what he means exactly but that he means Mikoto's desires are more selfish than anything. I heard Yuujirou call Mikoto a brat for still saying he doesn't want to because to him it isn't selfish.

"Yuujirou! Mikoto!" I said getting their attention when I saw that Arisada's fuse was getting dangerously close to being gone. I gestured with my head towards Arisada and they were immediately quiet making Arisada thank me with a smile. He told us to be at the _Game_ to cheer regardless of what we actually _want_ to do.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was taking a _Shower_ in the one reserved for _Princesses_ before I heard the young men outside in the hall. I turned off the water and put on my Blue shirt and black shorts grabbing my purple towel, it has twisting vine designs at both ends, as well to dry my hair.

I walked out the door hearing the man who was sitting on a chair by the door call my _Princess Title_ and thank me for my work. "Thank you for always looking out for us, it's greatly appreciated" I said hearing the man behind the door speak. He said that even in the _Dorms_ there are 'idiots' who try and get close to take picture of the _Princesses_ making me smile at him and the ones behind him.

Two young men came towards us before the two men guarding the door put up their arm to block them having their elbows hit the chests and their fists hit the face of the men. "Well thank you, but I wouldn't want them to get hurt" I said before they said they won't hurt them since I asked.

I sat in a chair in the room when I got in saying the next person can go. Yuujirou asked what the noise was before I told him that some students were outside the _Baths_ and _Showers_. "The ' _Royal_ _Guards_ ' are taking care of them though" I said before he asked me if taking a _Shower_ was to be difficult as well.

"It's normal for how you explained it at the _Princess Announcement_ … as a change of topic why are you so harsh to Mikoto?" I asked him before he said he likes teasing him. "He'll start really hating you eventually, he already misunderstood what you were saying two or three times now" I told him and he nodded.

"I want to tease him because he's too straightforward, aren't you the same?" he asked me and I shrugged. "I want to tease him to see his reactions, you learn more about a person that way" I said before I spoke again. "What would be your reason for not teasing me then? You don't hate me because you talk to me but you don't tease me either" I said before he said I was different.

"You don't seem that easy to tease, despite not knowing much about you" he told me and I hummed before I spoke. "You want to ask questions but not right now, you feel I'm similar to you in a way" I said and he nodded slightly shocked.

"Well I think Mikoto's lived in a loving environment for most of his life but he gets teased by someone near him often at home" I said before I said I envied him if only slightly. "That's why I want to tease him" he told me making me smile slightly as I looked up at the ceiling. "Now you just have to hold back a little on how much you tease him" I said before I saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop slightly.

He smiled a second after when he looked at me, I guess I was smiling cheerily. He said I was right and that he had to control himself making me smile wider.

Time Skip: _Sunday Morning_

We came to the game early just to see that Mikoto wasn't here which wasn't good. "How are we going to find him if he's not here?" I asked him before he said something but was cut off by Tsuji. He said that Mikoto hasn't signed out which means he's still in the _School_.

Shihoudani asked Tsuji to look for him in the _Dorm_ again before he grabbed my left wrist making me turn around when he ran behind me. He called me by my first name which made my cheeks heat but I hid it by looking down slightly.

When we reached the stairs he let go of my hand before running up them and I followed. "Yuujirou! What is it? Do you know where he is?" I asked him when we reached the top. He said that Mikoto isn't one to break rules and go outside so he's still in the _School_.

From his character I know that he's trying on the _Princess Dress_ because of what Yuujirou said about being a man. "I know where he is then" I said smiling before Yuujirou could say anything else.

He asked me where before I told him to follow me as I ran towards the _Home Economics Room_. "Here you are!" I said smiling as I walked into the room. "See I told you I knew he was here" I said when I felt Yuujirou behind me.

Mikoto put the dress he was holding on the counter when we walked in. Yuujirou asked how long he's been in here before he said that he's been here since daybreak.

As I had thought he was reflecting on what Yuujirou said about being a man. It really got to him apparently. He said that he also thought about what I said about trying it of his own free will.

Those were the reasons he was going to come early and try on the dress making me smile. Shihoudani said his name before I told Mikoto he's very brave for even thinking about it when the thought of wearing it scares him.

He asked how any male can even wear a _Female Nurse's Outfit_ making me laugh slightly before Yuujirou said that it's time to change and leave. I took off my clothes and changed quickly, less than two minutes not even ruining or wrinkling the dress. They were surprised at how quickly I changed before they changed as well, I had put my hair into a _Princess Bun_ which only took a minute.

Scene Change: _Baseball Field_

We reached the _Field_ in our outfits just to see that they were on the _Fifth Inning_ with no score to their name. I frowned at this before we all ran over to the edge where the stairs were.

"Sorry we're late everyone" we said at the same time getting their attention. "Do your best everyone" I said before Yuujirou spoke. "The _Game's_ not over yet" I heard him say before Mikoto spoke as well.

"We'll be cheering you on with everything we have" Mikoto said. "Don't give up and do your best everyone!" we all said at the same time again.

I had my hands on my heart holding the first aid kit to my chest in the process. They were able to change the game if only a little bit with us here but it was enough because they won 9 to 22. For the reward of the win we got to be in the _Big Bath_ instead of the _Showers_.

"It's so peaceful in here when there isn't a lot of people" I said before Mikoto spoke. "This is only proper for what I've had to suffer through" he said in an irritated tone making me smile sadly as I went back to washing my hair.

" _Brass Band_ and the _Soccer Team_ won the _Preliminaries_ as well" Yuujirou said and I nodded saying that the _Tennis Team_ did to. Mikoto wasn't happy to hear this but Yuujirou said that he can't run away this time and that it's not being a man if he does. He said we should do our best and cheer tomorrow.

"I would anyway, I love things like this" I said hearing Mikoto complain making me chuckle lightly. He exclaimed my name in a pleading tone since I didn't agree with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:03 P.M. on December 3, 2016.**

 **1) I know this is a terrible explanation, I was going by a picture on Google.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	4. Birthday Surprises

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned that's italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Birthday Surprises

Tooru's POV

I heard the teacher say that _Summer Vacation_ starts now before the _Class_ erupted in cheers making me smile at all of them. Yuujirou said that it must be harder on the ones we have to cheer for because they have training day after day. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Other than the _Café_ which my father says I don't have to go to this _Summer_ , basically I'm free the whole time" I said and he nodded. We stood up just to get a trio of students saying that it's sad they won't get to see us for a long while.

The middle one asked if we could give them a smile so they can keep it in their minds when they're gone. Two others came asking the same thing but I shook my head. "There's something else we can do actually" I said gesturing to the _President_.

He said that I was correct and that we should head to the other place making me nod. When we changed I loved the dress I had to wear (1) there was also a _Sapphire Lolita Choker_ with it.

I was sitting down in the _Gym_ with a white _Umbrella_ over my head as students snapped pictures. Yuujirou was standing up wearing a _Mint Green_ hat with a _Striped Tulle Vintage 1950's Party dress_ but it was floor length and _Irish Green_ unlike most of the _1950's_ party dresses. Mikoto was wearing a _Vintage 1950s Yellow Organza Garden Tea Party Dress_ but it was a _Rose_ color, longer, and had a _Silken Yellow Shawl_ over his shoulders.

When we were designing the dresses Natashou asked me what I think when it comes to _Summer_ so I told him _Vintage Tea Party_ which he got to designing right away. "This was the _President's_ idea but I love wearing dresses like this, they're a lot more comfortable than the other ones" I said hearing Mikoto complain.

He said he doesn't want people taking pictures of him like this and taking them home. "That's a bit mean Mikoto, I was the one that helped Natashou choose these designs. They fit us a lot better than the ones that Natashou-Sensei was going to choose" I said making Shihoudani say that I might be right.

"Plus you'll have money to go on a date with your girlfriend, right?" he asked Mikoto making him pout but Yuujirou smiled. "Please take care of yourselves and have fun everyone!" I said happily smiling the whole time.

"I hope you all have an enjoyable _Summer Vacation_!" Yuujirou said and I smiled wider when I heard the snaps at shorter intervals. After everything was done I was wearing my _Purple Button-Down Shirt_ , _Black Jeans_ , and my _Black and White Adidas High Tops_. I waved goodbye to the trio with the other two before I heard Mikoto say that they'll see real girls once they're home.

He asked why exactly they go through so much trouble to see fake girls before Shihoudani said that they'll need comfort because even if their girlfriends dump them they still have us. What he said is very true before I heard Sakamoto say that we did really good work.

The _Photography Session_ was a huge success as well before I laughed lightly at Yuujirou's comment. He said it doesn't deserve praise from someone who's called '-Sama' and is bowed to wherever he goes. Sakamoto asked me if I was going home but I shook my head.

"Father says I don't have to work this whole _Summer_ but I want to go there 10 to 20 days this _Summer_ if we're not _too_ busy" I said before I said I was staying at the _Dorms_ with Yuujirou the rest of the time. Mikoto suddenly yelled that he's going home making Yuujiro say that he thought Mikoto was leaving in a sad tone.

"You're not even leaving the first day but right when we have nothing to do the rest of the day" I said mimicking the tone Yuujirou used. "Abandoning us to go back to your _Wife_ is so mean" Yuujirou said folding his hands together under his chin. "So mean Mikoto-San, leaving us all alone at the _Dorms_ " I said dabbing both my eyes with a _White Handkerchief_ with _Blue Rose_ designs on the edges.

"I understand now! How weak our relationship is" Yuujirou said putting his left arm around my shoulder as we acted. "It's as fragile as a single _Rice Paper Sheet_ " (2) I said turning away as I put the cloth in my pocket.

"As I thought friends are no match for a girlfriend" Yuujirou said and I nodded saying he's mean for saying it so bluntly. Mikoto started yelling saying that he stays with us all day and we still call him mean making me cover my mouth to hide a laugh. "I hardly see my girlfriend so I want to make up for it! How is there anything wrong with that?!" he yelled before he stared shocked at Yuujirou.

Yuujirou said that there's nothing wrong with it before I turned to him smiling. "Being in love is a great thing Mikoto, especially if you're loyal _but_ honest" I said hearing Yuujirou speak.

He said that falling in love's inevitable before Mikoto stammered when he asked why we 'hassle' him like this then. "I want to see your reactions to derive what kind of person you are" I said before Yuujirou spoke again. He said it was because he hates him, said it was a lie when Mikoto turned stark white, and then said the real reason.

"We're concerned that you'll be so mesmerized by your girlfriend you'll forget your duty of being a _Princess_ " he said before I asked if he's sure it won't happen. "Which would you choose between your _Princess Duties_ and your girlfriend?" Yuujirou asked scaring Mikoto.

I hit Mikoto on the head with a retractable _Staff_ with a _Sapphire_ on the top while Yuujirou hit him with a _Slipper_ when he was indecisive. Mikoto started crying saying that we shouldn't hit him with _Slippers_. "You should choose your _Princess_ work, not think about it" Yuujirou said before I clipped the _Staff_ onto my right belt loop.

"If you neglect your duties as a _Princess_ then I'll talk to your girlfriend" Yuujirou told him making me smile before I got a video from Alvena. Mikoto begged on his knees for Yuujirou to spare him of that.

"See you later Mikoto, say hello to your girlfriend for me" I said when he left making him glare at me and tell me he's not going to do that ever. "That was a little much don't you think?" Sakamoto asked us but we shook our heads. "He's too blunt and sensitive, he's fine" I said with a sigh asking him if he's going home.

"I'll be going home after the _Student Council Meeting_ " Sakamoto said and I nodded before he said that if we want to we can visit his place during _Vacation_. "Sure! When we have time we will" I said looking at Yuujiro who nodded.

Tsuji greeted us before I asked him if he's staying in the _Dorms_ or going home, he's apparently staying in the _Dorms_. "The _Air Conditioner_ doesn't work during the _Summer_ so it'll get hot easily" Tsuji said when we asked what kind of problems it has. He had mentioned that when he said he's staying here.

Time Skip: Next Day

Yuujirou and I were studying despite no _Air Conditioning_ , I was wearing a _Purple Tank Top_ with a _BEIER Gothic Sapphire Pendent_ and _Black Shorts_. Yuujiro was wearing a _Black Tank Top_ and O _range Cargo Shorts_ with his hair in a black ponytail that has a D _iamond Indian Plum Flower_ on it.

He said it was too hot to work like this dropping his pencil as I continued answering questions. "If the Air Conditioning is on while students aren't in their rooms it costs a lot" I said finishing the fifth to last question. He said that hot is hot making me sigh.

"If it's hot out where do you want to go?" I asked him before he said he doesn't know so I listed some places. Each one didn't work well with him.

 _Convenience Store_ : 'Can't stay there long'

Sakamoto's Place: 'Too sudden'

All those things were true so I couldn't argue before he mentioned that his _Birthday_ was tomorrow. Today's the 22 of _July_ so he must be a _Leo_ , a _Leo_ definitely fits him. "Happy early _Birthday_ , are you wanting to do something then? I could get a small _Cake_ from the _Bakery_ if you want" I asked surprised at the change of topic.

"Thank you, I can't really think of anything but I would like a small _Cake_ since you asked" he said and I nodded. I looked up at the _Speaker System_ when Yuujirou was called down because he had a call from his family.

"Are you going to talk to them or no? I wouldn't think they'd mind if you called them later" I said when I saw that he wasn't too happy about it. "It's fine, I think they'd want me to talk to them" he said before he got up. I followed Yuujirou hearing him tell his mom that he's busy the whole _Vacation_.

I guess he does have a bad relationship with his family but I know it isn't that. 'Does he have a brother and it's bad because of that? Or does he think that his family is complete without him in it?' I thought with a furrowed brow leaning against the wall.

I heard him tell his parents not to worry so I went back to our room, while he was gone I searched for a gift for him using my _Blue LaVie Z Ultraportable_. I had found a _Lotus Flower Candle Holder_ made of _Prism Glass_ so I decided to buy that. I was going to see if there was a _Lily Scented Candle_ or even a _Violet Scented_ one some other time today.

I heard the door open so I closed my laptop to look in Yuujirou's direction when I asked him if everything was okay. I saw him lay down when he told me that everything's fine.

"I got you a present while you were gone, well an honorary family did since it's their card, but it won't be here till tomorrow morning so I'll be able to give it to you on your _Birthday_ " I told him with a smile. He looked at me with a shocked look before he thanked me. "What did they want to talk to you about, I know you don't want to talk about it, so I don't mind if you don't answer right away" I said knowing I looked worried.

I heard Yuujirou say that we should pick up girls tomorrow shocking me by where that came from. I started chuckling after that before I nodded saying that it sounds fun as I smiled with my eyes closed.

I never noticed him blushing when my eyes were closed but I did hear him ask if I wanted to making my eyes open. "I don't mind, it is your _Birthday_ after all" I said changing my smile from a tense and happy one to a soft and kind one. I heard the _Wind Chime_ which wasn't a surprise (3).

Time Skip: _Mall_ on _July_ 23

I was wearing a _Purple Polo Shirt_ with a _Blue Carnation_ on the pocket near my left shoulder, _Black Skinny Jeans_ with a _Sapphire Buckle_ on a _Black_ _Studded Belt_ , and _Black Motorcycle Army Combat Boots_. I was leaning against a _Pillar_ in the _Mall_ with Yuujirou who was dressed down for something that's supposed to be getting girls.

"Can't we just go to the _Beach_ , a _Lake_ , or even a _River_? We could even go to a _Karaoke Bar_ or something" I said before Yuujirou said that those places would be considered a date. "They are not considered a date place, and technically standing in the _Mall_ is considered one to" I said before he shook his head at me. "What kind of girls do you like?" he asked me before I looked at the ceiling pretending to think.

'I'll just have to tell him what kind of guys I like, I'm not dating a girl again not after what happened' I thought before I spoke. " _Creative_ , _Generous_ , _Warm-Hearted_ , _Humorous_ , _Stubborn_ , and someone I'm comfortable around" I said before Yuujirou suggested a person.

He suggested Sakamoto but I shook my head. "He isn't exactly _Humorous_ or _Stubborn_ " I said before I realized what I somewhat just admitted. I blushed from the idea before I told him that was a bad comparison for those reasons.

Even though I was going to hate knowing this I had to ask. "So what type do you like?" I asked not liking his answer whatsoever.

He said it was a big breasted woman where you can bury your face into. "So you care for the outer beauty not the beauty within?" I asked before he said it has nothing to do with that. "It would be strange if a man isn't interested in a woman's breast" Yuujirou said and I nodded hesitantly.

'That was kind of painful, I guess it'll be harder for me to tell him I'm into guys now' I thought before I sighed. "That's a bit of a leap don't you think? If Mikoto started talking about stuff like that it would be weird right?" I asked before he said it would be weird.

We ended up going to a _Café_ after that, I had ordered a _Le Petit Gateau, Peanut Choco Sand_ and _Raspberry Earl Grey Tea_. Yuujirou just took a fast food meal from the conjoined restaurant. I heard him talking about a lone girl with big breasts before I heard a duo say 'ladies?' in front of us.

They asked if we were alone making me smile at them. "Yes we are but we're waiting for someone, I do have a suggestion for you however" I said in the most feminine voice I could surprising Yuujirou.

"You could go to this place, it has great food and the girls are all kind and beautiful" I said standing up and tapping the card against his chest lightly. The action made him blush for a reason I don't really know but hey it works. "Will you be there?" he asked me and I nodded smiling my so called _Straight-Gay Smile_.

"I work there so of course" I said and they nodded leaving the _Café_ quickly before I told Yuujiro we should go now in my birth given tone. We stopped walking at a wall near a _Park_ before I sighed.

"Least we left before anyone else could assume we're females" I said before he asked me how I can act like that in public. "It's not hard, I'm somewhat wearing the clothes for it after all" I said before I looked at the _Sapphire_ band I'm wearing on my left wrist that is actually a _Choker_. "Well if you don't want to continue where we left off I have a small _Cake_ in the _Room_ and the present I was wanting to give you" I said before he nodded.

"I want to tell you my story anyway so let's go" he said and I nodded slightly shocked at this. When we got there I got the _Raspberry and Chocolate Nest Mini Cakes_ from the shelf as well as the finished present.

I put both on the _Round Contemporary Glass Dining Table_ which I also had moved in here this morning. It was the _Prism Candle Holder_ with a _Lily Scented Soy Wax Candle_. He was surprised by the gift but thanked me for it before we ate a _Nest Cake_.

He asked where I got it making me smile " _Cross Café_ , the _Café_ I work at" I said before he nodded. We finished the _Cakes_ before I spoke about what happened with my parents.

"My parents were killed by a girlfriend I had taken home after a fight with them, they were angry with me for a different reason that night than my reason for doing that. They had told me many times that I needed to get a girlfriend and when I finally fell in love with one she ended up wanting revenge for her parents" I said continuing again. "She thought my parents had killed hers but I wouldn't really know that since they didn't exactly like me and neither did my little sister" I said before I ended the story there telling him that to.

"As I had thought though your situation was similar to mine except they're alive and want you around" I said looking at him and fiddling with the _Sapphire_ dangling from the _Choker_ I put on when we got back. "I want to hear about it though but as I said only if you want to" I said as I got a text from Akira and Akihiro.

"You won't change your opinion or attitude towards me then?" he asked and I nodded smiling telling him I won't if he doesn't towards me later on. "I grew up with my mother because my dad died of an illness when I was young. I didn't have a father at the start so it never bothered me, didn't really want one either" this made me smile sadly but I can tell he found one without meaning to.

"I only thought about how to take care of my mother when I was younger. But when I was in _Elementary School_ , _Fourth Grade_ , I felt that the _Teacher_ there was an ideal father figure.

I figured that if I had wanted a father figure I would want him to be like him. I became the perfect student so he'd like me and he did. He'd ask me to stay after _Class_ one day to ask me to give my mother to him" he said making me smile.

"So they fell for each other without you realizing it?" I said before he nodded with a smile but I know it didn't turn out like he wanted it to. I stayed quiet because of this before he continued.

He said that he agreed because he already thought of him as a perfect father figure, everything went well after that happened and they had a kid. I knew my hunch from earlier was correct when he said 'they' and not 'we' lived happily as a family.

"So you don't think you belong in the family right? You feel like an outsider so you hate seeing them like that, happy without you there with them" I said and he nodded gaping with widened eyes. He said he feels distance between himself and them but away from them it looks like a perfect family. He said that he's happy that they are since they're the ones he loves the most but he still feels uncomfortable.

I went to find something in a drawer that was sent here by Yuujiro's parents, it has three beautiful charms with a _9CT Gold Charm Bracelet_. "Here Yuujirou, this one is from your family" I said before I listed who exactly it's from.

 _Viola Cha_ rm: Mother

 _Skylark Charm_ : Brother

 _Apple Tree Charm_ : Father

"They haven't abandoned you, it's you who has abandoned them" I said seeing his shocked expression as I put the _Charms_ on the _Bracelet_. I handed it to him seeing that he's afraid to be removed from or abandoned by his family. 'I can somewhat relate to that, at least it hasn't happened to him already' I thought with a frown.

"Why don't you try telling your mother this, tell them what you think" I said shocking him. "If you always avoid them the same thing will happen, plus you can't avoid them forever, they'll think you hate them if they don't already" I said seeing he was depressed at the thought but didn't show it.

"Then you need to tell them now or very very soon Shihoudani" I said hurting him from the look in his eyes when I said his name formally and not casually. "It won't hurt as much to tell them now since it's six years in the past, you've told me haven't you?" I asked him and he nodded. "There isn't a limit for correcting your mistakes, as you had said before if the buttons fastened wrong just unbutton all of them" I said in a soft tone.

"Even if it doesn't work you can always come back here, I can't heal you but I can listen and maybe even no words are needed as you were shocked earlier when you didn't use any" I said. I heard him say my first name in a shocked tone making me look out the window.

"If I'm not a good person to talk to then it's fine, that just means I need to be a better friend than I have been" I said smiling slightly. He said after a while that I'm good enough and I'm a good friend already. 'Friend' hurt but I am one, him saying that he's only scared of being removed from or abandoned by his family but not Sakamoto, Mikoto, or I hurt as well but I know where friends stand with him because of that.

I laughed lightly at what he said after that, he said that what I said would be what a lover would say. "Thanks Tooru but it can only be a _Platonic Love_ " Yuujirou said and I nodded asking why he would say that in the first place.

When I heard him chant ' _Pure Love_ , _Pure Love_ , _Platonic_ ' it hurt but I already knew that so it shouldn't but still does. I haven't even known him long and it does. I honestly hate the fact that it hurts and that it won't happen but _Love_ means you have to let them go if they want to be and he wouldn't ever want to be with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. I finished writing this at 8:20 P.M. on December 3, 2016. I was almost crying when I wrote this. I don't know the love it's called that Tooru has for Yuujirou in this but it's where he puts Yuujirou's feelings above his own despite his own pain at not saying anything.**

 **1) Similar to a blue _18th Century Dress Renaissance Medieval Marie Antoinette Party Rococo Dress_.**

 **2) I was going to say silence since it's supposed to be the most easiest thing to break but you can't really see that it's broken only hear it.**

 **3) He's an _Aquarius_ whose element is Air.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see on the 11 on Sunday.**


	5. Again!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Near the end is a reason why it's rated T but only if you get what Tooru means.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Again?!

Tooru's POV

I was clapping for the _Basketball Team_ with the others. Our outfits were beautiful before Natashou changed them so I keep wondering why he did. My outfit was a blue dress with a purple bow, a purple choker, and a purple headband with a blue _Rose_ on it.

Yuujirou had a similar dress but an orange dress with a green bow, a green choker and a green headband with an orange _Rose_. Mikoto's was also the same dress different colors.

His was a rose color dress with a rose bow, a rose choker, and a rose headband with a yellow _Rose_. I heard the one who made the shot ask if we saw it and I nodded. "It was wonderful!" I said before Yuujirou said it was great.

Mikoto didn't say anything until Yuujirou told him to work and he did. Half-heartedly.

Three of the _Players_ asked us to watch them make a shot making my smile widen. "Of course, we'll watch all of your shots" I said making them exclaim in happiness and determination. I heard Arisada and Sakamoto come in earlier so I greeted them when Arisada spoke.

Sakamoto thanked us for our work before he handed me a bag saying it was our reward. "Thank you Sakamoto-Kun, the others definitely need it.

We need to fix our make-up after this though" I said before I handed the drinks to Yuujirou and Mikoto. "It must be hard to work in the _Summer_ as well" Sakamoto said but I shook my head. "My make-up isn't too bad, I'm only perspiring because of the heat.

The others I don't think is only from the heat" I said looking at the others with furrowed brows. Yuujirou asked Sakamoto why he was here adding '-Sama' which I'm pretty sure he doesn't like.

Arisada answered for him saying it was his job to learn more about what to do in the Summer. He's a _Candidate_ to be the next _Student Council President_ after all. I heard Mikoto mumble as he took a drink which sounded more like he was hungry than anything else.

This sound made Arisada apologize to him for calling him out here but he'd told him he has work over _Summer_ to. Yuujirou said that he probably forgot about the _Princess Duties_ until we called.

Mikoto said he wanted to forget it entirely before Yuujirou put his right elbow on Mikoto's left shoulder asking him if he really thinks we'll let that happen. "You can't leave all the work to us Mikoto, we're in the same boat after all" I said leaning forward slightly with my hands behind my back. "Come on we have to fix our make-up" I said smiling as I twirled around my dress barely fluttering.

I smiled the whole time we went to the _Bathroom_ reserved for _Princesses_ hearing Arisada tell Sakamoto to come with us. When we were there I noticed it was sticking which feels funny every time.

"It sticks too easily, I wish I brought my _Sweat Mineral Powder Foundation_ " I sighed as I put the makeup on. "The makeup we used last time lasted longer" Yuujirou said to my right. "This one has a more translucent look plus it's a lot better in that area to" I said before Mikoto yelled 'no more' which brought our attention to him.

He asked why _male High School_ students have to know about makeup making me frown. "They're tools of the _Trade_ and it can help you guys as well, right Shihoudani?" I asked before I saw Mikoto's confused look.

"Very true Tooru, Mikoto's girlfriend can get makeup advice from him" he said with a smile but I know he was upset about something. Mikoto said that Megumi doesn't wear makeup and says that no makeup is cuter. Yuujirou leaned forward from the hip up saying that it's so cool Megumi thinks it's best without makeup.

I walked over to Mikoto since he didn't put any makeup on and he has to with his hair color. Yes tan fits well with a Pinkette but still.

I finished with the makeup right before the door opened revealing Sakamoto who asked if we were done. I still had the _Foundation Stippling Brush_ in my hand before I turned smiling at him. My hand moved up so the brush was slightly to the left of my left shoulder.

"Yes we are! Come on guys, work is work" I said before I walked past Yuujirou feeling my hair flow behind me. I walked out of the _Makeup Room_ before I heard a _Camera_ flash.

It wasn't malicious so it didn't bother me but I did turn to it a bit confused. This caught Yuujirou's attention because he asked me what was wrong. "Someone just took our picture from that tree is all" I said smiling at the tree I know the flash came from. "No one's there Tooru" he told me before Sakamoto and Mikoto walked up.

Sakamoto asked what was wrong before Yuujirou said it was nothing. I continued watching the trees before Mikoto called my name.

I hurried after them with a smile feeling my hair sway as I ran. When Mikoto opened the door to the _Home Economics Room_ we saw a bunch of flowers and flower petals. I was just glad that they didn't have a malicious aura again, just a curious and excited one.

Yuujirou was about to walk inside before Sakamoto said not to since we have to preserve the scene and it might be dangerous. Yuujirou said something about Sakamoto being the _Candidate_ for _Student Council President_ because of this which Sakamoto stuttered as he tried to deny it.

Time Skip: Fifteen to Twenty-Five Minutes Later

The _Student Council_ opened the curtains and fixed the dresses Natashou made which I already have qualms about. Koshino told Arisada that no one's here. Tadasu said that there's nothing wrong with the dresses either which isn't a surprise.

Harue said the _Roses_ must be expensive so he thought it a waste before I spoke. "I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this" I said before Arisada asked what I meant.

"There's nothing wrong with the person who put these _Roses_ here, there's no ill intent about them" I said getting confused glances from my friends. "Regardless it was a good move informing us Sakamoto-Sama. If the news spread it would become a real problem" Arisada said.

"It's not a stalker, well maybe the man who took the pictures from the trees but he has no ill intent either" I said when Arisada suggested one. "You're stopping work now _Princesses_ " Arisada said in a strict tone before I gaped at him. "Why? There's no reason to stop work just because of someone stalking you.

I've never done that I just continued working" I said getting Mikoto to yell that I was stalked before. "Yes but it wasn't that bad it normally happens five times a year and it started about… six years ago" I said before they still said we're stopping.

Arisada told us to get changed at our _Dorm_ and for Sakamoto to go with us before I nodded. Arisada told everyone else what to do as well before I sighed crossing my arms in exasperation.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was wearing a purple and blue _Plaid_ outer shirt over a black tank top with a _Trumpet_ on the front and music notes coming out of it. I also had on black _Cargo Shorts_ with a _Viola_ in the middle of a triangle on the left side pocket. Yuujirou asked me what I thought of the events that happened today making me sigh as I messed with my _Heart Sapphire_ with the words:

 _I love you brother_

 _I love you son_

 _Please visit soon._

In gold on it. I closed my eyes before I spoke.

"Natashou-Sensei is a bit too overzealous about the popping of colors, and that man is just another _Photographer_ for a _Magazine_ " I said spinning the bottom of the heart on the pad of my right pointer finger. "Could be a possibility but what would a _Magazine Photographer_ want with us?" he asked making me stop the heart from spinning. "Probably because we're beautiful girls who act like _Princesses_ on the outside" I said before he nodded.

"Where's Mikoto?" Yuujirou asked me before I said that he was calling Megumi-Sama. Before I could blink Yuujirou grabbed my left wrist pulling me out of the room.

I know I was blushing but I'm glad Yuujirou is looking straight. We got there just in time to hear Mikoto say goodnight to Megumi. I frowned when I heard Mikoto say he could never be able to tell her about the _Princess_ job.

"It's a dishonest relationship if you keep secrets from her Mikoto" I said before Yuujirou agreed with me enthusiastically. He said the lying also creates a dishonest relationship before Mikoto asked what we would know since we don't have girlfriends.

Yuujirou threatened to tell his girlfriend before he was on his knees begging Yuujirou to not say anything. I heard the whimpers of a puppy in the background almost making me laugh if it wasn't so sad. Yuujirou said that was good before I told Mikoto he can see his girlfriend.

He said he can't go because if there really is a stalker it would put those closest to him in danger. He said he wouldn't know what to do if Megumi-Sama was hurt because of it.

Yuujirou asked if he really loved his girlfriend before he said he does. Hearing Mikoto ask if we really don't have girlfriends made me freeze in place. I broke out of it when Yuujirou said he was still looking.

"I… I don't have one either, not again anyway" I said mumbling the last part but I could tell Yuujirou heard me. Mikoto said it would be easy for us to get girls before I gripped my _Sapphire Heart_. I know Yuujirou is looking at me with concern I can feel it.

Time Skip: Morning

Yuujirou, Mikoto, and I were by the _Entrance Doors_ of the _Dorm_ seeing a horde of male students who were apparently worried about us. They said they would protect us before they fanned out.

Tsuji said something happened here as well before he held up a _Bouquet_ of the same _Roses_ as earlier. "Oh thank goodness" I said before I ran over to him taking one of each flower color.

"What are you doing Kouno?!" Mikoto exclaimed as I took out a blade and cut into the _Pink Rose_ ' stem. I put the _White Rose_ in my hair behind my ear. I asked Yuujirou to turn around after I was sure it won't fall out.

He was hesitant before I smiled at him and he obliged. I put the _Roses_ in my mouth, the yellow one first.

I made his hair similar to _Mulan's_ having the _Pink Rose_ keep the bun up (1). I pulled the _Stem_ through the hole I made in the _Flower_ before I let go liking that it stayed.

"Now for Mikoto" I said taking out the _Yellow Rose_ and walking towards him with a smile. He kept trying to back away but I grabbed his wrist gently to not hurt him. I parted his hair when he was finally still making sure it stayed that way.

I put the shortened _Rose_ in his hair saying it was perfect before he tried taking it out. "There now if we walk out Natashou-Sensei will see how the _Flowers_ look in our hair instead of in a _Bouquet_ " I said happily.

I heard the men who had seen me work say that it looks beautiful. "You live up to your _Title Fashionista Princess_ Kouno" the men said making me smile at them. "Thank you for protecting us everyone" I said holding up a hand at the same time Mikoto and Yuujirou did the same.

Scene Change: _Student Council Room_

"Why has your hair changed?" Arisada asked us before I said that Natashou would be happy with the _Roses_ in our hair. Yuujiro asked if there were any changes but Arisada said there wasn't.

"There was no outsider inside the _School_ " Koshino said mentioning that the _Florist_ answered they were bought by a young man. Mikoto asked if his name was anywhere but he said they don't know it yet. "Though I do believe the person behind the flowers is Natashou-Sensei I'm more worried about the _Photographer_ " Arisada said.

Arisada said that he was once bombarded with gifts every day. Said that it was a man from a rich family who he had a stern talking to. "How do you plan on catching the _Photographer_?" Mikoto asked Arisada.

He said it was simple but a problematic plan. "Tooru-San please explain your plan" Arisada told me and I nodded.

"As he said it's simple but it requires us as bait" I said closing my eyes as I talked. Arisada said the complications in it is that we might get injured or something bad could happen to us. He said we'll have _Bodyguards_ because of this.

Mikoto said he would do it making me smile at him before he said he only wants it to be over. "It's my plan so of course I'm in" I said before Yuujirou said he's in to.

Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later

I was walking down the hall with the others in the same dresses we were wearing this morning. "Don't be jumpy ok guys?" I asked them as I held my head high as I normally do. I heard some students tell us to keep working making me smile at them.

"Thank you Senpais" I said happily despite wanting to shake my head at the two behind me. They jolted from the young men calling us after I said not to be jumpy.

I heard the young man who called out to us say he was happy about being in _Remedial Classes_. You shouldn't be happy about that though. "Study hard everyone!" I said before they went back to class.

I heard Yuujirou ask the _Student Council_ what was up with that. Their only answer was that they can't control the actions of the regular students.

Until _Sunset_ we didn't have any problems. I know someone is behind me however. "He's in the bush behind us" I said when Mikoto asked if there really was a suspicious guy.

I heard the _Shutter_ of a _Camera_ before I turned around to see a _Delivery Man_ disguised as a _Photographer_. He was taken to the ground before I heard Sakamoto ask if we were okay.

"Can you let him up guys" I asked them before they did. "Why are you disguised as a _Photographer_ for an _Idols Magazine_?" I asked him before he got up picking up a bag from the bush. "For this" he told me handing me the bag.

"From Prince Akihiro, Prince Akira, and Princess Alvena" he told me and I nodded with a sigh. I opened the bag to see three boxes.

I pulled them out opening one to see a note. I read it before I saw it was for Yuujirou from Prince Akihiro. Inside the box was _Luxury Apple Tree Brooch Pin_ but instead of _Silver_ it's _Diamond_.

The gems that were placed as _Apples_ were _Clinohumite_ (2) and a green _Demantoid_ (3). I handed it to Yuujirou and told him to read the card first.

The next one I opened was from Princess Alvena, for Mikoto this time. I read the note and felt bad for Mikoto. She really doesn't like him apparently.

I opened the box to see an _Archangel Ambriel Angel Light Pendant_. This however wasn't a normal one, it did have the _Angel_ but the glass was replaced with a tube shaped _Topaz_.

"I don't think you want to read the note Mikoto" I said as I handed him the box. I opened the other box after I read the note, Prince Akira really likes that Sakamoto did this for me. Inside was a _Vintage Cuckoo Clock Pin_ with _Jasper Gems_ instead of multi-colored _Beads_ , I handed it to Sakamoto.

I saw them open it before I turned to the _Messenger_. "Thank you for bringing them but you didn't need to get a _Job_ as an _Idol Scout_ " I told him before he bowed to me.

"They would also like to see you sometime in the near future was a message I was to give to you" he told me and I nodded. I heard Natashou exclaim that we look like real _Princesses_ because Yuujirou has the same hairstyle as how it was earlier.

Mikoto's and I however was different. My hairstyle was similar to _Belle's_ from _Beauty and the Beast_ which Princess Alvena loved to watched. The bow however was the _White_ _Rose_.

Mikoto's was similar to _Ariel's_ from _The Little Mermaid_ which Prince Akira and Prince Akihiro's baby cousin loved to watch. His flower kept the bangs from falling down in front of his face like in the _Boat_ scene.

"Did you do their hair and add the flowers Tooru-Sama?" I heard Natashou ask me and I nodded. "I knew you were the one behind the _Roses_ so I figured it would be easier to just do it myself" I said before he nodded jumping at me and hugging me. "Natashou-Sensei? I would be glad to help with the hairstyles again you know, you don't have to thank me" I told him before he let go.

"I know and I will! Your style is amazing for someone of your age" he told me before I turned to see if the man was still here but he isn't. "Seems you can go on your date with Megumi-Sama now" I told Mikoto who nodded.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was in the _Mall_ with Yuujirou since he wanted to see Megumi-Sama. I was wearing my blue _Hooded Vest_ with a black _Long-Sleeved_ under shirt. I was also wearing my black _Cargo Shorts_ with black _Heeled Buckle Lace-Up Combat Booties_.

I heard Yuujirou tell me we have to get closer to him to see his girlfriend. When we got up two men approached us again calling us ladies.

They asked if we could go to _Karaoke_ with them but before Yuujirou could speak I did for him. "I'm sorry boys but we can't right now, after all I could ruin my voice that could be used for more fun things" I said walking closer to them. I saw them blush from the implication as Yuujirou's jaw went slack.

"Here's my card so could we ask for a raincheck?" I asked and they gulped nodding when I gave them a smile. "Then I hope to hear from you soon" I said before I waved them bye as they walked off.

"Seems we can't follow Mikoto-Kun and Megumi-Sama" I said as I looked to where they used to be. "How do you keep doing that? It looks so natural for you" Yuujirou said still slack jawed. "Because it is Yuujirou, I get invitations like that every time I go out" I told him with a sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:02 P.M. on December 5, 2016.**

 **1) I was going to have it as a _High Ponytail with Side Twists_ with the flower as a substitute for the _Hair Tie_ but oh well I like this one better.**

 **2) The healing _Gemstones_ will not work if on a shelf they have to be with you or worn. This stone helps heal you of illness and health problems you are currently having.**

 **3) Good to overcome obstacles in the way of love. If you wear it it helps with insecurities of those of you or your partner that put a strain on your relationship. Reduces loneliness and isolation more so with those away from family in care.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	6. Acceptance?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Acceptance?

Tooru's POV

I was wearing a _Maid's Ensemble_ Natashou made for us as I heard Yuujirou say that all the cheering we needed to do for _Summer Vacation_ is over. My ensemble had a purple _Bow_ with a _Viola_ pinned in the middle of it with a hairstyle similar to Cinderella. Yuujirou had an _Evergreen Bow_ with a _Trumpet_ pinned in the middle with a hairstyle similar to Aurora.

Mikoto _had_ a _Rose Pink Bow_ with a _Lyre_ pinned in the middle. 'Had' in past tense because he was already out of the outfit and leaving the grounds.

Yuujirou was upset about Mikoto leaving without even checking in with Arisada before his anger disappeared when we heard Sakamoto. He greeted us and we returned it. He asked if Mikoto was in a hurry making me nod.

Yuujirou said he was going to his girlfriend's place before I said all the work for _Summer_ is finished. Yuujirou asked if Sakamoto was still running errands for the _Student Council_.

He still was because there's a lot of preparation to do before the _Second Term_. I smiled sadly at Sakamoto when he said that him working hard isn't a big deal. I waved at Arisada when he and the others appeared in front of us.

This surprised Yuujirou from his 'woah' and the fact I felt something hit my hair. He thanked us for our hard work before he said five _Teams_ made it to the _Prefectural_.

He said after that that two made it to the _Finals_. Arisada said it was a wonderful result but that none made it to the _Nationals_. The others words made it sound like they were disappointed that we weren't like the _President_.

"Not our fault the _President_ was the best _Princess_ this _School_ ever had" I said while Yuujirou said we can't compete with the _President_. I laughed lightly at how the _President's_ tone of voice was when he said it wasn't like that. We didn't believe that of course.

"Thank you for your hard work _Princesses_ , though we only have a few days till _School_ starts again please relax till then" Arisada told us and I nodded smiling. "I wonder what I'll do for the next few days" I said before I got a call.

I took my phone from its holder on the white _Berkshire Sheer Lace Garter and Stockings Hosiery_ that was under the dress. I saw it was a call from Prince Akira so I answered it excusing myself before then. "What is it Akira? Is something wrong?" I asked him before I heard him say he just wanted to chat.

Because of this I asked him what he's been up to for the last thirteen years. He said he was trying to learn to ride a horse.

He said he also read every book in their extensive _Library_ twice which was an amazing feat. They have over fifty thousand different books. He also said he's tried crossdressing which was really fun for him and was comfortable with it.

His parents didn't mind it either and accepted it more than he thought they would. We talked for a while longer before I heard Arisada and Sakamoto stop talking.

"I have to go now Akira, I'll talk to you more later alright?" I asked him before he asked me to promise. I laughed before I promised ending the call as I walked over to Yuujirou and Sakamoto. "Arisada sure was enthusiastic" I said before they nodded.

Time Skip: Night Time

I was in the _Dorm_ with Yuujirou to my left. He asked if I understood a question.

"We can go to Sakamoto's _House_ and ask him about it, he did invite us" I said and he nodded. He said he would mark the questions that look hard to ask Sakamoto. I had already finished the _Worksheet_ but I wanted to see the Sakamoto Family again.

"I really want to see Harumi Sakamoto" I said before I heard Yuujirou ask who I was talking about. "He's Sakamoto's older brother" I told him before he looked really excited.

He asked me if we should spend a few days there since we'll have a higher probability of meeting him. I nodded since I really want to see all of his family again. Yuujirou said he would call him before he left.

I wasn't really sure what to wear there though. They're used to me wearing girl's clothes but I don't think Yuujirou is outside of _School_.

Time Skip: Next Day

I ended up wearing _Ruffle-Trimmed Black Shorts_ , a _Purple Flutter V-Neck Top_ , and _Black Suede Boots_. I also wore a _Zipped White Leather Jacket_ just in case people stare. When we got off the _Train_ I walked to the right since I remember where the house is still.

I adjusted my _DIORISSIMO_ black bag on my shoulder before we finally ran into Sakamoto. "Hey guys" Sakamoto said before I greeted him with a smile. "Come on, I want to see Mrs. Sakamoto and the others" I said happily as I ran a few feet in front of them.

I twirled around when I stopped though, my upper body leaned forward with my hands clasped behind my back with a smile. "You know Sakamoto-Sama's family?" Yuujirou asked with a shocked expression.

"You'll have to wait until we get there" I said before Yuujirou asked if his older brother was there. Sakamoto said he didn't see him before Yuujirou asked if we should stay longer then. "I wouldn't mind that but Sakamoto might" I said motioning my head to the one I mentioned.

Time Skip: Nine Minutes Later

We arrived at Sakamoto's House before I heard Yuujirou say that a _Detached House_ really is amazing. He asked if Sakamoto was a rich boy before I told him we should go in.

Walking through the gate towards the _House_ Sakamoto said we should get something cold to drink. The reason was because it's hot out. I saw Mrs. Sakamoto who had her eyes closed as she smiled.

"Greetings Mrs. Sakamoto" I said before she opened her eyes in shock. "Ru-Chan?!" she said hugging me tightly surprising Sakamoto and Yuujirou.

"It's been so long since we've seen you dear, you forgot your clothes here last time to didn't you?" she asked me and I nodded. "Yeah I did, did Harumi-San go to the store?" I asked looking at a _Wallet_ on the table. "Oh! It seems he's forgotten his _Wallet_ again" she said before she turned to me and smiled.

"You two are Aki-Chan's friends aren't you?" she asked. Yuujirou and I nodded though Yuujirou and Sakamoto were still in shock.

"So cold _Chocolate Buttermilk_ for Aki-Chan, _Raspberry Lemonade_ for Yuu-Chan, and a _Strawberry Smoothie_ for Ru-Chan" she said clapping her hands together. "I'll get Rei-Chan to get your outfit from the closet okay Ru-Chan?" she asked me. Thanking her I asked Sakamoto where his room was so we can sit down.

"Why are you wearing a coat by that way?" Sakamoto asked before I decided I might as well take it off. When I did I heard gasps from Yuujirou and Sakamoto.

"I figured that's how you would react" I sighed before I told Yuujirou that was Sakamoto's mother not little sister. We went upstairs and sat down by a table in the middle of Sakamoto's room. Sakamoto's mother came in with the drinks not long after.

"You look so cute Ru-Chan!" I heard her exclaim with a smile before Yuujirou asked if she was Sakamoto's mother or younger sister. From the 'younger' part she flipped the tray over making the glasses fly in the air.

I caught all of them, Yuujirou's and Sakamoto's in my hands and mine on my head. "Can you not be so excited about that Mrs. Sakamoto? You could've broken something" I told her giving Yuujirou his drink and Sakamoto his. "Sorry Tooru-Sama" she said before I shook my head in exasperation.

She left with a smile after that. Not long after Fuyuki came in asking if 'Aki-Chan' was busy.

When she saw me she exclaimed 'Tooru-Chan' and lunged at me hugging my waist with her head in my neck. I would've fallen over with the force if there wasn't a table behind me. "Fuyuki-Chan?! Of all things to do when you see me again it's almost knock the breath out of me" I said before she got up.

"Sorry Tooru-Chan I haven't seen you in seven years" she told me making me smile at her. "I know Fuyuki-Kun, what did you want to ask Sakamoto-Kun?" I asked her as I put my hand on her head.

"Oh right! I need help with an _English Problem_ , if I knew you were here I would've asked you. I did try calling you" she said with a pout on the last part. "Ah-ha, gomen" I said chuckling nervously before I told her to ask her brother.

What they were doing didn't seem too hard before Yuujirou asked me how I knew the Sakamoto's and if that's Sakamoto's younger or older brother. "Younger sister Yuujirou, and they're close friends of my parents" I said before he nodded.

"Thank you Aki-Chan, I hope you can stay over Tooru-Chan!" she said as she walked out the door. "How many people are in your family Sakamoto-San?" Yuujirou asked before he said there was six. *Knock knock* "Akira? Mom asked me to bring something from the _Closet_ to your room" I heard Reika say before she opened the door.

"Oh! It's Ru-San, I didn't know you were here" she said and I nodded. "That makes a lot more sense, Akira wouldn't wear this" she said holding up a dress.

It was a blue and purple _Organza Appliques Quinceanera Dress_ that Prince Akira got me. "Ah thank you, can I actually take it when I leave?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course it is your dress" she told me and I nodded thanking her.

"I'll set it on the hook by the door do you want me to take your jacket to?" she asked. "If you don't mind" I said before she spoke.

"Of course not silly, you made our favorite dresses after all" she said as I handed her my jacket. "Thank you Reika-Kun" I said and she nodded before she left with a smile. *Knock knock* "Akira can you open the door please?" I heard Hideaki (1) say before I got up to open it since Reika locked it.

"Tooru-Chan! So you were here" he said pulling me to his chest. Fuyuki and Miryoku (2) aren't the only huggers it seems.

"Hideaki-San that's enough" I said before he finally let go of me. "Are you finally free of your parents Tooru-Chan?" he asked me making me nod. "Yeah they died four years ago" I said sadly before he told me it was alright now.

I heard Miryoku ask for 'Hide-Kun' before he tussled my hair making me pout lightly. "I see you met Ru-Chan again! When can we adopt him like the others he's practically family already" Miryoku said.

I was drinking my smoothie before she said that making me cough as I heard it. "I think he has enough family right now Miryoku-San" Hideaki told her kissing her forehead. "Come on I have to help cook right?" he asked and she nodded happily with a smile.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

Miryoku insisted that I wear the dress and many times I told her 'no' but I did anyway. I sighed before I twirled in the dress glad it was floor length hearing my _Sapphires_ clang.

I was wearing _BILLINI Audrine Wedge Royal Blue Suede Heels_ , they were four inches, and a _Sapphire Carnation Necklace_ Miryoku had around the house. "I had wanted to see Harumi-San again to see how he reacts around you, I've never seen him around you" I said. I took off the _Silver Chain Headband_ which Reika added _Sapphires_ to.

"I'm guessing you don't like being in a family like this huh? All of them look the opposite of what they are in some way" I said continuing. "You're the one who feels like an outsider though" I said and he nodded.

"I'm wondering how you don't feel like one? Why are you wearing that anyway?" he asked me making me look at the dress. "I like wearing dresses, clothes are supposed to worn" I said. They looked at me with confused expressions.

"It's weird isn't it? Wearing girly clothing outside of work" I asked them looking at the ground. "No it isn't, we like you for who you are Tooru" Yuujirou said before Sakamoto nodded.

"In my opinion though I think you're the one who should be a _Princess_ with us" I said changing conversation. It was surprisingly easy. "What?!" Sakamoto exclaimed before he rambled about how his looks are average. "Not many people have green hair Sakamoto-Kun" I said before he looked at me.

"Your family doesn't, your classmates don't, every day people don't. Green hair would surely draw attention to you, your personality to" I said and Yuujirou nodded.

"Tooru-Chan?! When's your _Twentieth Birthday_ again?" I heard Reika ask making me look at her. She was smiling. " _February_ 14" I told her before Fuyuki pouted.

"That's forever away Ru-Chan!" she said making me chuckle at her. "Well you could've called or texted me to ask" I told her cheerily.

"You're _Nineteen_?!" Sakamoto and Yuujirou exclaimed, Sakamoto gasped it out while Yuujirou yelled it in my ear. "Yeah I am, I haven't aged since I was _Fourteen_ " I said before they gaped at me.

"Sakamoto-San? You wanted to ask something right?" I asked him before he nodded. "Could you not call me Sakamoto-Sama?" he asked us before I smiled at him. "Of course, besides there's no wall between us Sakamoto-Kun" I said before he jolted his head up at me.

I was the only one standing after all. "You met my family before right Kouno-San?" he asked me and I nodded.

"However you're the one I wanted to meet most out of all of them, anytime I tried visiting to see you you were never home" I said before he nodded. "I'm really happy you came here Kouno-San and Yuujirou-Kun, and for wanting to meet me Kouno-San" Sakamoto said. Yuujirou and I smiled at what he said.

"Do you know why I wanted to meet you and befriend you Akira Sakamoto?" I asked him before he looked up at me with shock. "I want to be friends with Akira Sakamoto, I haven't called you Sakamoto-Sama as often as the others if at all" I said and he nodded.

"Why do you want to be friends with _Akira_ Sakamoto Yuujirou?" I asked him. "Because he's Akira Sakamoto, not because of who his family is" Yuujirou said making Akira smile. "We'll call you Akira okay? But that also means you call us by our first names to" I said crouching down and smiling at him.

"Let's practice okay?" I asked him and he nodded. "My name's Tooru, Akira" I said before Yuujirou spoke.

"And I'm Yuujirou, Akira" Sakamoto said our names but his whole face turned red. "Why are you that embarrassed?" I asked him before I heard Harumi. "Akira! Tooru!" Harumi said from the gate getting our attention.

Harumi ran up to Akira bringing him into a hug. He took my left wrist with his right hand pulling me into the hug as well.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having a _Barbeque_ with Tooru-Chan?!" he said with tears in his eyes making me laugh at him. "Akira did text you, you forgot your _Wallet_ inside" I said holding it up and he nodded. Harumi squeezed us tighter thanking me before I told him it was fine.

"You look better in an _Off-shoulder Multi-Layer Blue Gothic Victorian Dress_ and a blue _Victorian Steampunk Gothic Mardi Gras Venice_ compared to this one though" he said as he let go looking me up and down. "Thanks Harumi-San" I told him before he chuckled at me. "You're a few months older than me Tooru-Chan, use '-Kun' or no _Honorifics_ " he told me and I nodded.

"K Harumi" I said cheerily before he kissed my forehead. "They won't abandon you for who you are Tooru, we didn't and neither did the others" he told me and I nodded.

"Good _Grades_ , Outstanding ability in _Athletics_ , good manners, _Charisma_ " I said before Akira asked who we were talking about. "And President Arisada's _Successor_ " Yuujirou said answering Akira's question. "You don't shine much around the many people you're surrounded by… and you picked the worst person to compare with in this" I said cutting him off.

"Akira is beautiful isn't he Yuujirou?" I asked looking at him as I smoothed out my dress. "Akira is beautiful, doesn't matter what Akira thinks because he is" Yuujirou said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:08 P.M. on December 6, 2016.**

 **1) Means Excellent, Fine; Bright**

 **2) Means Appeal, Attraction, Charm, Glamour.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	7. Confessions of the Choir

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. In here's a part of why his past is different than in the _Anime_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confessions of the Choir

Tooru's POV

Mikoto had large bags under his eyes before I asked why he hasn't slept all night. He said it was because he had a lot of _Homework_ to do. "I did say you could borrow mine Mikoto, I had written ways to answer them as well" I said.

"I won't learn anything that… wait! You wrote notes on how to do it?" he asked me in confusion. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to copy it since you can't learn that way so I wrote how to do it so you can learn" I said smiling softly.

"Being stubborn is one of Mikoto's qualities so I'm not surprised he didn't say anything about that" I said smiling at Yuujirou. " _Summer_ was fun don't you think Yuujirou?" I asked him smiling. He asked how it was fun when we spent most of the _Summer_ in the _Dorms_.

"It's better than going home like my _sister_ wants… We had fun at Akira's didn't we?" I asked when I had realized I made a mistake. Mikoto asked why we changed how we call him making me smile.

Yuujirou was the one that spoke however saying a lot happened between the three of us. "The progression was weird wasn't it Yuujirou? Though I am glad" I said. He nodded and I almost laughed when Mikoto asked what happened in an irritable tone.

"Tell you later Mikoto, don't fall asleep" I said as I walked past him into _Class_. "I hope he'll be okay, not enough sleep lowers your guard" I said making Yuujirou nod.

"He'll get hit on before he crashes" he said and I nodded. I heard a screeching making us look around the _Door Frame_ to see Mikoto surrounded by guys. "You were right at least" I said before we retreated back into the _Classroom_.

Akira greeted us but didn't say our names. "Morning Akira" we said at the same time making him freeze.

"Aren't you going to call us by our first names Akira?" Yuujirou asked and I nodded. "Very true Akira" I said smiling at him. Personally I don't want to tease him but hey it won't hurt him to stop being so formal.

He stuttered in surprise before he cleared his throat. "Morning, Tooru, Yuujirou" he said and I nodded smiling at him.

"You're a lot easier to talk to than Mikoto" I said before Yuujirou nodded. "If we talked to him like this he'd get angry too easily" Yuujirou said making me smile wider. "I'm glad you don't act like that when we tease you though personally I don't want to" I said shocking him.

He asked if he was being teased before I shook my head. "Yes but only by the fact it's hard for you to say our first names like we do yours" I said before I heard our _Titles_.

A horde of students were behind us saying we look as beautiful as before they left. "Seems they were wanting to find a girlfriend but didn't or were broken up with" I said hearing Yuujirou 'hmm' in agreement. They asked us for help with tears going down their faces begging on their knees making me smile softly.

Time Skip: Hour Later

I heard a _Student Council Announcement_ calling the _Princesses_ to the _Room_. "Come on Yuujirou!" I said walking towards the _Student Council Room_.

He followed me with a sigh before we reached it and went inside. President Arisada said that we'll be discussing the _Second Term Schedule_ making me nod before we were given _Papers_. They were given to us by Harue and Tadasu while Koshino was holding a _Tray_ of _Tea_ out for us.

When I had heard that the _Second Term_ would be harder it made me smile widely as I looked at the _Schedule_. He said there were a lot more activities this _Term_ which made me really excited about this one.

"The _Choir Concert_ is where we have to sing right? Is that why we have a problem?" I asked him when I heard that. He said I was right and that the _Princesses_ would be the _Opening_ _Act_. This surprised the others but I was happy.

"You don't think Male voices would be exciting do you?" he asked but I just shrugged. Yuujirou and Mikoto were the only ones who shook their heads.

"So as Tooru-San said you will be singing and dancing on the _Stage_ before it starts" he said making me smile. "This is going to be fun, right Yuujirou? Mikoto?" I asked them but they didn't seem to like it.

Yuujirou: 'Dancing?!'

Mikoto: 'Huh?!'

Their expressions were funny but I'm guessing Yuujirou can't dance and Mikoto can't sing. We're able to choose our own song and _Dance Routine_ making me smile wider. It just has to be appropriate and warm-up the atmosphere.

If we need help we can go to them, while the _Music_ and _MC_ should take ten minutes. We should also get time to get use to the _Stage_. "Yuujirou, don't worry about it, you to Mikoto" I said keeping Yuujirou from standing to complain.

"It's only one of the _Princesses'_ jobs, act a little more like Kouno-San you two, okay?" Koshino, Harue, and Tadasu said in order. "You sang _Enka_ for yours right?" I asked Arisada who nodded.

"I was wearing _Kimonos_ so that was an obvious choice" Arisada answered making me nod. I heard Yuujirou say that Mikoto's been quiet this time making me smile sadly at him. "It's okay if you can't sing or dance Mikoto" I said as Yuujirou continued shaking him.

He said the singing is the only problem. I was worried when Arisada asked 'why?' in a stern and threatening tone.

Mikoto basically screamed that he can't sing. I plugged my ears because of this. It was way too exaggerated and the whole _School_ probably heard it to.

Scene Change: _Karaoke Club_

We were in a _Karaoke Booth_ at a _Club_ in _Town_ to see what song we can use. Yuujirou asked if Mikoto was a terrible singer shocking him.

"We need to pick a song so could we hear how well or how bad your voice is?" I asked making him depressed. He asked why we keep saying mean things making me sigh. "If it's not bad or terrible than there's no reason for you to say you can't sing" I said making him nod.

Hearing a song come on I looked up to see the _Student Council Members_. "Come one guys, we won't get anything done in here" I said standing up before Koshino said we should stay.

"We have work to do today you guys, we can't listen to any songs right now that Mikoto isn't singing" I said before we left the room. We went to another _Karaoke Room_ where it was finally quiet. "It's quiet now so you can sing Mikoto" I said when I sat down.

"What can you sing Mikoto? If you can't sing anything I can pick for you" I told him before he thought for a long minute. He said it was none slumping his shoulders.

I looked for a song in the book before I showed it to Yuujirou. "It's simple and it's sung by kids, so it's popular" he told me and I nodded. It was _Kira Kira Boshi_ , a _Japanese_ version of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

Time Skip: Three Minutes Later

We walked out of the room a little depressed. I was only upset because Mikoto was depressed while Yuujirou was depressed because Mikoto will need extensive training.

We told _President_ Arisada this before he looked through the window into the room we came out of. He said to do our best and I nodded since that's all we can do right now.I sighed as I heard them praise Arisada for his skills at the many things here.

Scene Change: Dorm

Hearing Yuujirou ask what we can do about Mikoto I shook my head since I didn't know. "Get him to practice hard, that's all we _can_ do at present" I answered him.

We both heaved a weary sigh when Yuujirou said that the _Concert_ is only two weeks away which is very true. I heard my name being called by Tsuji so I asked him what I can do for him. "Your little sister just called" he told me making me freeze up.

I hadn't wanted to hear that, it's her fault I have so much going on right now. "I can't talk to her right now, I apologize if she took your attention away from something" I said.

He asked if I wanted to call her back but I shook my head. "No not right now, she's supposed to be in _School_ " I said walking past Yuujirou and him. I wanted to get to the _Room_ and not pay attention to anything.

When I reached the _Dorm_ I sat on Yuujirou's bed looking out the window. I don't want to talk to or see her.

Yuujirou asked if it was okay to not talk to her. I nodded clenching my hand around the _Heart_ _Sapphire_. I know I'm worrying Yuujirou but I can't help it.

Time Skip: Next Day

Yuujirou and I were walking down the hall of the _School_ hearing the _Choir_ warming up. I heard Natashou say he was looking for us everywhere jolting me from my daze.

He asked what song we were singing but I shook my head. "We don't know yet Natashou-Sensei, whatever you make will be fine though" I said walking past him to go to _Class_. We asked Akira how to make someone sing better, he thought long about it before he told us.

Time Skip: After _Class_

I covered my ears when Mikoto asked why he has to wear a _Bucket_ over his head making me sigh. "I honestly don't know since the _Theory_ Akira saw on _TV_ might not even be true" I said worriedly.

Yuujirou says he has no right to complain and I felt bad for him. I especially felt bad for him when Yuujirou started laughing when it was put on. This made Mikoto angry before Yuujirou apologized.

Hearing Natashou I turned around to see that he was finished with the dresses. He had texted me earlier about it and I had given him some things he should try and fix.

"Sorry Natashou-Sensei but we have to practice in private, I'll send you pictures of the dresses later alright?' I asked him as we took the dresses. We left after he said to make it a promise. When we put on the dresses Yuujirou had a _Diamond_ on the _Cuffs_ , an _Indian Plum Flower_ that keeps the jacket in place, and Queen Miranda's hairstyle from _Sofia the First_.

Mikoto had a _Topaz_ in the _Cuffs_ , a _Goldfinch Pin_ keeping the jacket together, and Princess Vivian's hairstyle from the same show under the _Bucket_ on his head. I had _Sapphires_ in my _Cuffs_ , a purple _Carnation_ keeping my jacket together, and Princess Maya's hairstyle from _Sofia the First_.

Mikoto said the practice isn't working either making me smile sadly at him. "It's fine Mikoto" I said as I gently took the _Bucket_ off his head. I heard Yuujirou say that Mikoto was being stubborn before I froze.

I had heard Sayaka's voice. She said my name before I sighed going over to her with the others.

She sat down when we came closer before I spoke. "Why are you here Sayaka-Chan?" I asked before she asked what I was wearing. "You know what I'm wearing Sayaka" I said backing up slightly when she stood immediately.

"It's unnatural for someone to wear the other genders clothes" she told me almost sadly like she was denying what I said. Yuujirou asked who she is making me force a smile and I can tell he knows that.

"This is my baby sister" I told him before I turned to Sayaka. "I told Mr. and Mrs. Kouno to keep this _School_ a secret from you" I said not getting a real answer. "You didn't come home at all or returned my calls for three years, I came here to get answers and to bring you home" she told me. I took a few deep breaths at this trying not to remember the day I left.

"I didn't go see you or the Kouno family because I don't want anything to do with you and them" I said shocking her and the others. "I don't want a life without Tooru-Kun in it!" she told me but I shook my head.

"I've only treated you as my younger sister Sayaka and that's all" I told her. "You should do the same or never talk to or come near me again" I said sternly. "Why?! I love you so much.

I've been dreaming of becoming your _Wife_ since we were younger, I thought you felt the same" she told me tears gathering in her eyes as she gripped my dress. "Since you lost your parents mom and dad and I thought it'd be a great idea" she said making me shake my head.

"I have to tell Mr. Kouno where you're at Sayaka-Chan" I said before she gripped my dress tighter. Yuujirou got in the middle of us before he got yelled at by Sayaka for it. Yuujirou said something that was a secret but one he doesn't know is true, that I'm into guys.

I saw Sayaka clench her fists and Mikoto gasp before I tried to speak, to tell Yuujirou to stop. "Tooru-San is supposed to like girls or I can't have him" Sayaka said as Yuujirou came closer to my left shoulder.

I couldn't get him to stop when I felt his breath on my neck when he said it was the truth. His lips pressed lightly against mine when he said he would show her. I stepped back my hair covering my eyes when he was done before Sayaka yelled again.

"Get away from him! He's not into guys because he's straight. Straight guys are supposed to like girls and he's going to be" she yelled surprising them.

I fisted my hands at this before I took a few deep breaths speaking finally. "Will you just be quiet already?! Do you think I chose to like guys or that I wanted to be bullied and ridiculed for it?" I asked hearing someone say my name. "You're supposed to like girls just like girls are supposed to like guys" Sayaka said my vision blurring at that.

"That's not what I asked, you're just like them" I said hearing her huff. She asked who she was like so she'll know if she should be offended or not.

I took out the same _Handkerchief_ I've always used, the same one that was given to me by the one Sayaka hurt. I dabbed my eyes taking more deep breaths to not yell at her. "Ayaka Kouno (1), Akihiro Kouno (2), Chiyoko Kouno (3), Osamu Kouno (4), Yuujirou Shihoudani, Mikoto Yutaka, and the ones who led me to quitting _School_ for fear of it happening again" I said continuing.

"Telling me I have to like girls because I'm a guy and that dressing like a girl is wrong. You don't know why I dress like I do and you have no right to know that either" I told her.

She said it was unnatural and stupid making me look down at the ground again since I had enough courage to even look at them. "I am so close to being done with this. If I'm treated differently or ignored by the few people I think of as friends here I _am_ done" I said knowing my shoulders are shaking.

"The last time you said something like that you left without a word only taking a blood stained _Knife_ " she told me and I nodded. "Father said that if I don't like this _School_ for one reason or another I can leave to _Canada_ where a new _Café_ is opening up.

The days I can decided that is today at eleven when the _Plane_ leaves, next week, or anytime past next week" I said shocking them. "I said it was a good idea because I can finally cut ties with the Kouno Family, get away from the people who will treat me differently, and if I don't like this _School_ " I said. Sayaka latched onto me making me clench my fists as I continued looking down and to my right.

"Go home or I'll leave because you won't" I said before she nodded running off. I was glad that she left but upset because they found out this way.

"I'm going to the _Dorm_ once I finish helping Natashou-Sensei, I apologize for the trouble she caused both of you" I said calmly. Never looking up the whole time I walked past them and down the stairs. 'It was just fine staying here until you called me Sayaka and now this' I mumbled when I reached the bottom.

Third Person POV

Mikoto and Yuujirou were shocked at what Tooru confessed. Yuujirou felt more guilt than anything else however.

He was the one that said it would be strange for a guy to not like breasts when they were searching for _female_ dates. He didn't know that the look Tooru had when Mikoto asked if they don't have girlfriends was for that reason either. Or that what he said about being afraid of being abandoned by his family only hurt him because of this confession.

"Kouno had it tough didn't he, the bullying, being ridiculed, and other stuff" Mikoto said sadly holding the _Bucket_ to his chest. "He still does, I shouldn't have said those things about guys liking girls, it's stereotypical" Yuujirou said shaking his head in frustration.

"He probably thinks of the _Princess Job_ as a good distraction" Mikoto said watching as Tooru walked down the stairs. "Yeah it does, but it helps him spiritually and economically to. There seems to be another reason as well" Yuujirou said remembering what Tooru and Harumi said.

'I won't if you don't later'

'They won't abandon you for who you are Tooru, we didn't and neither did the others'

'So this is what they meant huh?' Yuujirou thought before he asked Mikoto something. "You not being able to sing is less of a burden than Tooru has, is it not?" he asked getting words of agreement.

Time Skip: _Choir Concert_ Tooru's POV (5)

We sang the song and did the dance as we rehearsed when Arisada introduced us. When the song was over the guys were cheering with hearts in their eyes making me smile at them. After the _Concert_ I pretended to act how I was before all of that.

Yuujirou asked Mikoto why his _Poker Face_ was so terrible before I asked why he looked so reluctant. His only answer was that it was embarrassing making me sigh as I pinched my nose in the _Hallway_ we were in.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I do finished writing this at 3:02 P.M. on December 10, 2016.**

 **1) Means colorful flower and is Tooru's biological mother.**

 **2) Means large glory and is Tooru's biological father.**

 **3) Means a thousand generations and is Tooru's biological aunt.**

 **4) Means chronicler, disciplined, logical, obtainer, to reign, ruler and is Tooru's biological uncle.**

 **5) It sounds more girly since Tooru sounds sort of like Ariana yet a bit lower in tune.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	8. Brother is the Director

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. The Princesses mentioned in this are from _Barbie in a Princess Charm School_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its characters and I definitely don't own anything mentioned in it that italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Brother is the Director

Tooru's POV

I was remembering what I had said yesterday, when I had forgotten that they were there. I shouldn't have said all of that.

'I should've kept a better eye on her, you do know what I told you before you left right?' Mr. Kouno told me last night when he called. I remembered vividly what he told me and that was why I left. I then remembered Yuujirou kissing me.

I touched my lips with the hand that held my head up in _Class_. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered it.

'Why'd you go and do that Yuujirou? You took my first kiss but that wasn't all, I've fallen even more for you now' I said irritably in my head. I buried my head in my arms when I thought this. I was wondering where everyone was at but I also wanted to avoid them.

Regardless I stood up walking towards the roof first to check. When I opened the doors that go there I saw Yuujirou, Sakamoto, and Mikoto.

"Come on we have work Shihoudani, Yutaka" I said before I turned around to walk back downstairs. I heard them follow after a while before we changed in the _Home Economics Room_. The dresses were _Vintage 1940s 50s Leonora_ but mine was purple with a purple _Choker_ that had black lace on the edges and a royal blue _Pashmina Satin Scarf Wrap_.

Yuujirou had a _Mint Green_ one with a _Mint Green Choker_ but had white lace and an orange _Pashmina Satin Scarf Wrap_. Mikoto's was a Rose color as well as a Rose color _Choker_ with white lace and a yellow _Pashmina Satin Scarf Wrap_.

Yuujirou had his hair like Princess Isla, Mikoto's like Princess Hadley, and mine like Princess Blair. All the _Princess Hairstyles_ I get from Princess Alvena's _Movies_. When we walked out of the changing room, I didn't do what Yuujirou did by calling me Tooruko-Chan.

I know I'm being an idiot since they haven't changed in the slightest but I just can't do that right now. Natashou said that the ensemble looks reserved and beautiful making me nod.

He was pulled back by his _Assistants_ before they told us to go. "Thank you Senpais we have to meet someone soon" I said as we left the room. When we were cheering for the _Soccer Team_ I spoke.

"He's as passionate as ever, I apologize for avoiding you so much" I said before they shook their heads. "It's fine Tooru besides we don't blame you, it is our fault for assuming things" Yuujirou said making me smile softly at this.

"Nice shot Senpai!" I said when I saw one of the _Players_ make a _Goal_. I turned to see Arisada going to a _Car_ before I realized that he came. "He's finally here!" I said happily before they asked me who I was talking about.

"My father's son, and my adoptive brother, father's retiring so he can work in the _Café_ more often so he's the new _Director_ " I said smiling at them. "His son and daughter don't like him however because he doesn't like people dressing up in the other genders clothes" I said frowning when I turned to look at him again.

I watched him with the others before I heard him say my name in a stern tone when he saw us. "Yes Ryusaki?" I asked him before he motioned my friends and I over. "Why are you dressed in that outfit? I hope it's just advertisement" he said but I shook my head.

"No it's not, father suggested I come to this _School_ for the _Program_ my friends and I are in" I said making him scowl at me. "Can we talk about this in the _Student Council Room_ , _President_ Arisada and _Director_ Ryusaki?" I asked them getting nods from both.

Scene Change: _Student Council Room_

"Tell me this is a stupid joke Tooru" he told me when _Tea_ was set in front of him. "I already said it isn't" I told him before he scowled at me again. "You know how I feel about this Tooru, our father's rubbing off on you too much" he said sighing.

"Can't you just see how well the _System_ works before you talk badly about it?" I asked him. He rubbed at his forehead when he stood up before looking at me sighing irritably without removing his hand.

"Fine, fine I will but if there's something wrong with this in some way, shape, or form it's gone and you're coming home with me" he said and I nodded. "What do you mean by that _Director_ Ryusaki?" I heard Arisada ask. "I _mean_ the _Princess System_ is cancelled, Tooru is in my household and not the _Café_ , and he's being taken out of this _School_ " brother said making me nod.

I only nodded because Yuujirou and Mikoto looked at me with shocked and worried expressions. He walked over to me so I looked up at him.

"I know your reason for this Tooru and I promise it won't happen so you don't have a need to do this anymore" he told me kissing my forehead. My lip tilted up in a forced smile before he squeezed my right shoulder and left the room. I don't want to live with Ryusaki and I don't want to leave this _School_.

Time Skip: _Lunch_ on the _Roof_

"You could tell Arisada was mad at _Director_ Ryusaki for what he said about the _Princess System_ " I heard Mikoto say making me nod. When I heard Yuujirou say that Mikoto must like the idea of the _System_ being shut down I looked at him.

"Why would you have to switch _Schools_ if the _Princess System_ is shut down?" Mikoto asked me but I shook my head. "Long story, and before you ask the _Princesses_ are important to me. _But_ I'd rather not be a part of something that hurts others in some way" I said looking at my _Phone_.

"The men over there won't be too happy and their testosterone in this _School_ will be horrific" I said before I took a drink of the _Tea_ I brought up here. It was _Acai Berry Herbal Tea_ , which I'm hoping will help with nerves.

"Yes it would be when it builds up too much" Yuujirou said taking a bite of his sandwich. Mikoto said it would be scary which Sakamoto and I agreed with. I got a text not long after from father who apologized to me for this.

Time Skip: After _Lunch_

We were showing brother around before I said that the students are happy here with the sufficient _Equipment_ the _Facilities_ have. "I know you're a _Transfer Student_ Tooru and that you came here for this but does anyone know?

I mean why you need the _Princess Benefits_ " he asked me but I shook my head. "No they don't know but me being into guys, dressing like a girl, and knowing _Royal Families_ are fine with my friends here" I said and he nodded. Yuujirou was asked next but he sounded rehearsed.

"The work is well compensated, it's not hard, and I enjoy it" he said before I looked to Mikoto. He went to Mikoto next saying that his tone suggests he hates being a _Princess_.

"I don't want to cancel the _Princess System_ it means a lot to the students and to Kouno and Shihoudani" Mikoto said and I could tell he meant it. I smiled when I heard this because he's getting use to it, if only a little. "I see, so what about your _Grades_? I've heard they've dropped.

Has it been a burden being a _Princess_ , you can tell me" brother said making me sigh. "Brother? Are you trying to get him into trouble? He's up all night in the _Dorm_ talking on the _Phone_ " I said before he looked at me with a sad smile.

Scene Change: _Roof Top_

I sighed before I spoke looking at Mikoto. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's going to cause you a lot of trouble now" I said before Yuujirou asked what I meant. "Tadasu heard everything that was said, if brother thinks the _Princess System_ is ruining the _School_ in some way what do you think will happen to the _Princess System_?" I asked them.

"It will be cancelled" Akira said and I nodded leaning my head back on the fence. "And what does a drop in _Grades_ do to a _School's Reputation_?" I asked again hearing Yuujirou say that it brings the _Reputation_ down.

"And if brother thinks it's caused by the _Princess System_?" I asked again knowing they were worried and shocked. "They'll close down the _Princess System_ , and it'll be Mikoto's fault for talking to his girlfriend and not concentrating" Yuujirou said. I got a call from Princess Alvena so I excused myself when I answered it.

"Greetings Alvena, what is so important that you'd call a commoner after so many videos on said commoner?" I asked sarcastically making her laugh. "Ha-ha, that's mean but I was wondering what you'll be doing after your _Guardian_ dies?" she asked.

I frowned at this since she knows I can't live in a different _City_ or _Country_ as my _Guardian_ let alone by myself. "I don't know Alvena, personally I still want to go to this _School_ " I said hearing her sigh. "Okay I'll tell mom that" she told me before she said goodbye.

Scene Change: _Home Economics_

Yuujirou and I walked out of the room we were changing in to see Natashou who was excited. "Natashou-Sensei I fixed the dresses earlier you have a guest" I said before he said my brother can wait.

"Natashou-Sensei, I can help you with designs later" I said before he shook his head. He grabbed my wrist saying that I also need to fix the dress I designed earlier to. "Sorry brother, he's a bit too enthusiastic about design" I said as I was being pulled along by Natashou.

We were brought back out with the _Prom Dress_ I made in today's _Class_. It was a blue backless and off-shoulder _Mermaid Dress_ with white _Sheer Fabric_ around the hips of the dress.

"Natashou-Sensei! I can't work on this now" I said as I clung the dress tightly to my chest as I was pushed into the room I was in earlier. "Natashou-Sempai Tooru-San has work to do" Arisada said before I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes that's right! I'll finish this later Natashou-Sensei" I said before I hurriedly left the room putting my dress down before that.

We went to different rooms cheering for the _Clubs_ there before we walked down _Hallways_. Many of the students thanked us for our work and we smiled waving at them.

"Come on Yuujirou" I said in a happy voice as I jumped out the window on the second floor. Yuujirou followed me not long after before we went to the _Field_ where two _Clubs_ were fighting. "What's wrong everyone?" I asked smiling hearing Yuujirou say that they shouldn't fight.

One of the ones who wasn't fighting and was from the _Soccer Team_ said that they were arguing about the use of the _Field_. "That can easily be resolved by looking at the sheet in the _Student Council's Office_ " I said seeing the _Baseball Team's_ expressions soften.

Yuujirou spoke next saying that a request can be made if the problem isn't resolved that way. The _Soccer Team's_ expressions softened at his words before we spoke again. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt from fighting, you have a big game coming up don't you?" we asked them and they agreed.

They said we were right and should've thought it through first. We were giggling and waving at them as they left to resolve the issue.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

"Tooru come here please" Ryusaki said and I nodded walking past Arisada and stopping in front of brother. "What is it?" I asked before he asked Yuujirou and I if we love this _School_. "Yes we do" I said after I looked at my friend.

"We like it very much" Yuujirou said before brother nodded. "I see well I'll see you when you come home Tooru" he told me kissing my forehead.

He got in the _Car_ before it drove off making me smile softly. I turned around smiling brightly at them. "Come on Yuujirou! We have to see how Mikoto's _Spartan Training_ went" I said before he nodded.

When we reached the _Dorms_ Yuujirou said that I was right when I said it was _Spartan Training_. "At least you won't be too busy thinking about your girlfriend and actually study" Yuujirou said before Mikoto agreed.

Scene Change: _Student Council Room_

We were sitting down on the usual _Couch_ when I heard Arisada say that because of our work the _Princess Budget_ has increased. "Father said that once he realized that the _Board Members_ were _Former Princesses_ and that I liked it here he wanted to keep it" I said. Arisada nodded saying they can hold a big event now which wasn't a surprise to me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:58 P.M. on December 10, 2016. Ryusaki's face when he found out the _Chairman_ was a _Former Princess_ was funny to me.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Wednesday the 14th.**


	9. Missing the Bigger Picture

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.** **To me Yuujirou's family looked lonely without a smiling little boy looking at his parents and baby brother.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its character or the articles of clothing in the Italics. I do however own the Honorary Families Tooru has and the son and daughter of Ryusaki that was mentioned in 'Brother is the Director' Chapter**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Missing the Bigger Picture

Tooru's POV

We were in the _Conference Room_ hearing that Harumi is coming for the first day because he wanted to be a part of the _Orienteering Activities_. Mikoto asked for a favor and I nodded asking what kind. Yuujirou immediately thought he meant not going on _Stage_ again.

"Is Megumi-Sama coming to the _Festival_? Is that why you want to stop wearing the costume for a small portion of it?" I asked and he nodded. He was shocked at how I guessed correctly without him saying anything.

"We don't mind as long as the performance isn't affected but what about _President_ Arisada" I said loud enough for him to hear when I said his name. _President_ Arisada said it's fine making me smile when Mikoto explained it to him. Yuujirou and Mikoto were the only ones who were actually surprised.

"As long as your jobs are being done you have free reign in your spare time. However, even with a _Fever_ you have to go on _Stage_ with your _IV Drip_ " Arisada said.

He asked if Yuujirou and I were okay asking if we invited any family or friends which I shook my head at. "Besides my adoptive and honorary families I don't talk to another and I didn't invite them" I said. Yuujirou said that he doesn't talk to his family about _School_ making me frown at him.

Time Skip: _Dorm_ at Night

We were practicing for the _Play_ we had to perform which was a bit dull in my opinion. "But unless we ask for the _Witch's_ help, there's no other decent way" I recited in a female's voice before I spoke normally.

"I really don't get this _Play_ but don't we have to sound more into it by the actual _Performance_?" I asked him. He said we will but he has a feeling this _Play_ fits the _President's_ tastes. "The lines are unorganized making the _Play_ terrible and hard to understand" I said confused at why we have to perform it.

"Do you really want to oppose _President_ Arisada?" Yuujirou asked and I shook my head. He said we don't have much time left to begin with saying we should practice.

He recited his next line making me chuckle at his voice. "If you're trying to sound like a woman or young girl you're terrible" I said before he asked how I do it. "I just practiced for six years" I told him hearing him groan from annoyance making me laugh again.

Time Skip: _Morning_ at the _Opening Ceremony_

I didn't listen to Arisada or Koshino when they spoke about what was happening today before I heard Yuujirou ask if Harumi was here. "Yeah he is, he texted me a while ago" I told him.

Mikoto asked me what Harumi is like before I closed my eyes remembering how he is in public, around me, and with Akira. "In public he's refined and proper like a model _Prince_ but also forgetful, with me he's protective and reassuring like an older brother. With Akira he's a coddling brother who's very beautiful" I said.

I heard Koshino say that he was going to introduce a _Special Guest_ who I'm thinking is Harumi. Everyone was in an uproar when they saw Harumi, Mikoto and Yuujirou were speechless.

"Well you weren't wrong though this is new" Yuujirou said and I smiled at this. I didn't listen to the game's rules since I got a text from Hanako (1) and Hiromasa (2). They said they were coming to my _School_ to see their oldest son but I couldn't greet them yet because of this.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

Yuujirou said Mikoto can do what he likes but he can't run away. "Yuu-Chan?" I heard a familiar voice say before I looked behind Yuujirou.

It was Hanako who had spoken before Hiromasa spoke. "And Ru-Chan as well" Hiromasa said and I nodded since they never told me Yuujirou was their son. "I didn't recognize you in your outfit Yuu-Chan" Hanako said and Hiromasa nodded.

"I see you and Ru-Chan are into the same things, it's good you and Ru-Chan found a friend" Hiromasa said looking between me and Yuujirou. "So you know my parents as well Tooru?" Yuujirou asked and I nodded.

"We were friends with Tooru's disgraceful parents" Hiromasa said sourly making Hanako put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm sorry for their attitude around you" I said apologetically. "You shouldn't have to apologize, could you introduce us to your friend over there Yuu-Chan?" Hanako asked looking at Mikoto.

"Oh yes, Mikoto these are my parents and my little brother Shinnosuke" Yuujirou said looking at Mikoto. Hanako asked Shinnosuke to wave at us but he didn't.

I saw him hide before I walked closer seeing him peak out from behind Hanako. I crouched down asking him if he can tell me his name. "Shin-no-su-ke" he said making me smile at him.

When I heard Hanako, Hiromasa, and Yuujirou gasp I'm guessing he hasn't spoke yet. "Do you like your big brother?" I asked him but before Yuujirou could tell me to not do that I saw the small _Brunette_ give a determined nod.

"Hai I do" he said making me smile at him. "Have you told him that?" I asked him before he looked at Yuujirou than at me again. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"He's yet to call himself your big brother so you don't know if you should?" I asked and he nodded against my arm. Somehow he managed to walk over to me without me noticing.

"Unless you tell someone what's bothering you you can't fix it" I said ruffling his hair. He nodded with a shy smile and blush. He was embarrassed for not knowing that.

"We have to go soon Shinnosuke okay?" I asked him smiling before I saw him pouting. "You'll see Yuu-Kun again, he's going to give you a personal _Tour_ once we're done" I said making him look up at me with a big, bright smile.

"Promise?!" he asked in an excited tone making me chuckle lightly and nod after. "Of course! Though word of advice you can't marry or date relatives and that includes your brother" I said and he nodded.

"Hai Tooru-Nii" he said before I shooed him to his mother who was smiling. "Now go to your mother" I said smiling before he looked back at me with a smile. I got up telling Yuujirou we have to go.

He nodded shocked at me. "Why did you come here by the way?" Yuujirou asked his parents.

"We wanted to see you and to see if Tooru-Chan is okay with how his Uncle, Aunt, and Sister are" they said at the same time before I tugged on Yuujirou's sleeve. "Come on Yuu- _Chan_ , we have to go" I said in my female voice making him glare at me and his parents laugh. Mikoto however gaped at me as he went stark white.

"Mikoto come on" I said grabbing his right hand with my left and Yuujirou's left hand with my right. "Have fun you three" Hanako said cheerfully as we went through a door on the left that goes into the _Theatre_.

Time Skip: _Noon_

I kissed a _Stamp Card_ for three of the _Students_ who asked me before I heard one of the _Students_ inside say that Harumi is too much for them. I looked into Harumi's window trying to stay out of sight. Honestly I feel bad for the _Students_ since they can't go near him like that.

I heard Akira walk in before Harumi hugged him crying again. "I came here hoping to hang out with you and Tooru-Chan.

And you're the only one I've seen!" Harumi cried making me sweat drop at that. I hadn't meant to make him upset that's just how it went. I saw Yuujirou standing under the _Connector Bridge_ when i turned around making me frown.

I went over to him grabbing his arm and pulling him to the corner of the _School_. "What is it Tooru? We have to work" he told me making me sigh.

"You're hopeless Yuujirou, I tell you to talk you your parents and you can't even do that. I told you that because at least with yours you can save your relationship" I told him pinching the bridge of my nose. He told me Shinnosuke backs away from him making me sigh again.

"And what did he admit is the reason for it Yuujirou?" I asked him making him look at the tree in front of him. "Because I haven't said I was his older brother, mom and Sensei do however" he told me.

"They say it but what about you? You say it's enough but you know it isn't. What would you do if your brother went missing? Would you try to find him because he's your brother or ignore it because he's not your problem?" I asked him. "Yuu-Chan!" I heard Hanako say from behind me making me turn around.

Yuujirou asked what was wrong before I spoke. "So are you going to find him or are you going to leave it to someone else?" I asked him in his ear before his mother said that Shinnosuke is missing.

I heard Mikoto ask why we're skipping out on work before we turned around to see him being chased by a horde. "Your answer?" I asked him before he nodded. "I'll find him, but…" he told me making me nod approvingly before I spoke.

"If it doesn't work I told you I'd still be here now go" I said smiling at him. I could tell he was shocked that I was telling the truth when I first said it.

He ran off to find Shinnosuke making me smile wider before Mikoto ran past me stopping behind me when I spoke. I smiled widely at the men making them stop. "Now everyone! There has been a _Special Rule_ added for right now.

Mikoto and I will be handling Yuujirou's _Kiss Mark_ as well for the time being, since something has come up" I said making them smile widely as I blew a kiss. They made a line in front of me and I saw my brother at the end making me smile.

They had crowded around Mikoto who I had felt terrible for. "Make a line or you won't be able to get a _Kiss Mark_!" I said before the ones who were around him froze. They immediately formed a line "hai! Tooru-Hime" they said making me smile.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

After I had given my brother both _Kiss Marks_ I smiled and told him that I'll see him later. I grabbed Mikoto's arm pulling him with me to a _Hallway_ to see Shinnosuke who was running to another one.

After a few minutes I saw him crying before I heard Yuujirou seeing him pick Shinnosuke up. I smiled at the two when Yuujirou threw him in the air making Shinnosuke laugh. I covered a laugh at their playfulness since I'm glad it worked.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

We were seeing Yuujirou's family off with my brother when I scolded Yuujirou. "Go… on!" I said pushing his back lightly to make him go forwards but without hurting him.

I felt a hand on my head so I looked up to see it belonged to my brother. "Well actually… I'll be going home next _Summer Vacation_ … Tou-San" Yuujirou said making brother and I laugh when Hiromasa burst into tears (3). "Yuu-Nii! Ru-Nii!" I heard Shinnosuke cry making me smile at the small child.

"You'll get to see us again Shinnosuke, you can call Yuu-Kun whenever he's not in _School_ or sleeping" I said smiling at him. "H-Hai" he said sniffling making me smile again.

"See you Hanako-San, Hiromasa-San" I said seeing them wave as they got on the _Bus_. "Be safe Yuu-Chan Ru-Chan" Hanako said before Hiromasa spoke. "Don't let your Uncle marry you off Tooru-Chan! It would be better if you married our son anyway" he said making me gape at him.

"I do not know where that came from honestly" I said holding my hands up when I saw Yuujirou look at me with a shocked expression. Mikoto was stark white and gaping as well making me sigh.

'Being your _Fiancé_ would be better honestly' I thought in my head. 'At least with you I never shared any blood with' I thought sighing again when we walked to our _Dorm Rooms_. Yuujirou was dragging Mikoto in front of me since he was still in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:18 P.M. on December 11, 2016. I don't know why I'm being so mean to Tooru in this, he's my favorite character to.**

 **1) Meaning Flower child, Fair blossom.**

 **2) Means Broad-Minded and just.**

 **3) I cannot stop laughing at this at all, it's too funny to me.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	10. Dressing Introductions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its character or the articles of clothing in the Italics. I do however own the Honorary Families Tooru has and the son and daughter of Ryusaki that was mentioned in 'Brother is the Director' Chapter**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Dressing Introductions

Tooru's POV

Mikoto, Yuujirou, and I were passing out _Flyers_ for the show we were doing, at least Yuujirou and I were. Yuujirou was wearing the same dress Mikoto and I were wearing but his was a _Mint Green_ and Mikoto's was a _Rose Pink_ color. I was glad mine was a _Wisteria_ color and not a _Violet_ color.

"Mikoto it's not the time you were supposed to meet her besides she's supposed to be here in an hour and she's never early or late" I told him. I heard one of the _Students_ ask for us to liven up their _Stall_.

"Of course just show us the way" I said taking Mikoto's hand and smiling at him. I smiled at the _Student_ and he nodded thanking us. When we arrived I took a _Rifle_ that was used to hit an object off the shelf.

I shot the object with a black figure on it hitting it where the heart should be creating a heart there. It looked like a _3D Cupid's Arrow_ coming out of hit.

"Yata!" I said in a female voice before one of the _Students_ complimented me. They asked me to say something else in that voice as well. A _Student_ from the _Judo_ , _Biology_ , and _Art Club_ came by asking us to go to their _Clubs_ as well.

Yuujirou said excitedly that we will and I nodded clasping my hand in front of me. "Of course! We'll visit all of them" I femininely said smiling at them.

Scene Change: _Student Council Break Room_

I decided to follow Yuujirou's lead and tease Mikoto when he said he was off to see his girlfriend. He asked us if we think he's only trying to get out of it. I shook my head before I got up with a smile.

"Nonsense Mikoto, I'm not that mean" I said smiling wider. "All we need to do is pay special attention to the ones who are visiting who don't know" Yuujirou said making him sweat a lot.

"Yes so be careful to not let Megumi-Sama notice us" I said before Yuujirou spoke. He agreed saying that no one knows when we'll run into each other. I asked him what the real problem was when he started begging with a whimpering puppy in the background again.

He said that the one that's coming with his girlfriend is the real problem because she's hard to handle. "Alright Mikoto we won't try and run into you" I said and Yuujirou agreed.

"Just please don't run into us with those odd outfits, it would be weirder if we had the same color" Mikoto said making me look down. "Well I see where that stands" I said darkly scaring Mikoto. "I was the one that chose the color and helped Natashou-Sensei make them.

He wanted them the _same_ _color_ " I said walking out the door. Yuujirou followed after I heard him ask Mikoto if he saw what he did making me sigh.

Scene Change: _Festival_

I was still angry with Mikoto, he knows I help make these dresses and he says all that. I clenched my hands tightly before Yuujirou asked if I was alright. "I know he doesn't like the dresses but he could at least be mindful of the ones who make them" I said unclenching my hands.

I heard Akira say that we were working hard even though it's a _School Festival_ and I nodded smiling at him. He noticed something before he handed me a cloth which I took.

I wiped my hands of the blood since I didn't realize I was that mad at what Mikoto said. "Thanks, sorry about that" I told him but he shook his head. "It seems you're having other troubles so that's the least I could do" he told me before I heard a lot of voices.

I hadn't noticed we attracted enough attention that a horde of outside visitors gathered. "I didn't even realize, Megumi-Sama wanted to introduce me to someone who came to the _Café_ and now I can't even meet them" I said sadly.

"I understand, I can help with that to" he told us and I nodded pulling Yuujirou to the side I was on and away from the _Megaphone_. Akira told the crowd that they were disturbing the flow of _Traffic_ listing off various activities elsewhere. "Thank you Akira" I said when the crowd dispersed.

Scene Change: _Hallway_

We still haven't found Megumi-Sama or the one she wanted to introduce me to. Yuujirou said we have a bit of time before the _Performance_ so we should probably head back.

I heard some men trying to show a defiant girl around before I sighed. "We should probably see what happens here first Yuujirou" I said and he nodded. The girl seemed a lot like Mikoto so I'm guessing this is the same one he didn't want us meeting.

"You're boys aren't you? Megumi-Chan mentioned that a friend of hers who loves to dress like a girl comes here" she said and I nodded. "That would be me, I'm guessing you're Yutaka Makoto right?" I asked and she nodded.

I heard laughing before she turned around speaking. "Megumi-Chan! I found him!" she said before I saw Megumi-Sama. "Mistress Megumi!" I said smiling when I saw her.

She broke into a smile grabbing Mikoto's hand before she ran towards us dragging Mikoto along. "Tooru-Chan! It's been so long" she said when she got closer hugging me. "How are you?" she asked happily with a smile to match as she put both of her hands on my shoulders.

"You ruined my dress so not so well right now" I said frowning as I looked at the wrinkled fabric. "You can fix that easily, you did design your own line after you won a design contest" she told me making me sigh.

"That's not the problem Megumi-Sama! Someone put a lot of work into this dress" I said before she nodded. "Clothes are made for either gender…" she said before I smiled finishing it. "But clothes for the opposition bring you sanctuary" I said making both of us laugh.

"So is Makoto the one you wanted me to meet?" I asked looking at her. "Yeah she came to the _Café_ with me a few days ago asking for advice.

The advice she was looking for was in your jurisdiction however but you weren't there" she said and I nodded. "I'll be there tomorrow if that's the case, my jurisdiction requires privacy" I said making Makoto nod. "Thank you Tooru-San" she said softly contrary to her previous attitude.

"No problem, Makoto-Sama" I said smiling at her. "I see you still haven't convinced him huh? I'm sorry that you seem to be doing that by yourself" I said smiling sadly at her.

"It's fine really, I want him to be used to it so we can visit you at the _Café_ together but he doesn't want to" she told me sadly. "It's fine Megumi-Sama besides I'm sure he'll cross-dress with you sometime" I said before my arms were grabbed. I felt myself running with Mikoto and Yuujirou's hand holding one of my arms before we stopped in front of the _Stairs_.

Mikoto: "What are you doing to Megumi-Chan?!"

Yuujirou: "What do you mean by your jurisdiction?!"

They asked me shocking me by the sudden questions. "Um I met Megumi-Sama when she came to the _Café_ to dress as a guy in private since her parents didn't like it.

What I meant by my jurisdiction is that me and other workers at the _Café_ help people with stuff they need advice or help on. Whatever Makoto-Sama needs help with is something only I can do, is that why you pulled me away from Megumi-Sama?" I asked them. "By the way your sister almost guessed the truth about this" I said still a bit angry at him.

"What did my idiot brother say to make you angry Tooru-San?" Makoto asked making us look at her. "Just said these outfits were strange and he knows I help Natashou-Sensei make them" I said and she nodded.

"I see, so I guess he hasn't fixed that mouth of his" she said and I nodded. "Come on Mikoto we have work to do. _President_ Arisada will be mad if we're late" I said making him nod when I looked back at him.

Makoto said that they'll be looking around before Megumi grabbed a hold of my arm asking where I'm going with Mikoto. "Just to a _Play_ we have to do, it's pretty terrible though" I said smiling slightly.

"How so?" she asked letting go of my arm when she saw Mikoto glaring at me. "The lines are unreadable with the fact they're a mess, Yuujirou's female voice is terrible" I said laughing when Yuujirou was glaring at me. "And I don't think Mikoto even practiced" I said making Mikoto glare at me even more.

"There's nothing else going on after that though so it'll be pretty boring, I would suggest going home. Especially with those testosterone filled leeches roaming the halls" I said making her laugh at me.

"I'll do what Makoto wants to do, she'll protect me if it comes to that" she told me and I nodded smiling. "Now come on you two we have to get ready and I have to fix your hair Yuujirou, Mikoto" I said turning to them and smiling. Mikoto instead of following Yuujirou and I did a romance skit of some kind which was laughable.

"Come on Yuujirou, I promise I'll help you tomorrow Makoto" I said waving at her and she did the same as Yuujirou and I ran to the _Student Council Room_ covering our mouths to stifle laughter. We closed the door while I was still stifling my laughter and Yuujirou was full blown laughing.

Akira asked what happened and Yuujirou explained that Mikoto was a totally different person around Megumi-Sama. Because of this, without thinking, I acted it out with Yuujirou before I realized what I was doing and moved two feet away. Yuujirou didn't notice how I was acting because he was still laughing but Akira did.

When Yuujirou said that it was even funnier because it was more like two beautiful girls saying it somewhat hurt. Despite knowing he didn't mean it like that.

When I heard the door open I looked over to see Mikoto while hearing Yuujirou laughing even more when he saw him. "Come on guys I have to do your hair after you change" I said looking down as I got Mikoto's dress. "You okay Tooru?" I heard Yuujirou ask and I nodded.

Time Skip: Ten Minutes Later

I was doing Yuujirou's hair which was going to be like Princess Tiana from _Princess and the Frog_. I already had mine up like Ariel's daughter and Mikoto had the same hairstyle as Esmeralda from _the Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

When I was finished I heard the bell which meant it was time to go one. "Just in time" I said sighing before Yuujirou spoke. He told Mikoto to not use that _Poker Face_.

I did the _Play_ as we were supposed to trying not to laugh when I saw Makoto and Megumi watching. They both had a smile to their face but Makoto's was a lot more sinister.

Time Skip: At the Ten Minute _Intermission_

When we left the _Stage_ I accidently bumped into Mikoto who'd stopped walking. I looked around him and saw Makoto and Megumi. I walked around to check on Mikoto to see he was frozen which wasn't good.

"Technically no one outside of the _School_ is supposed to know Makoto" I said when she asked why he was keeping the secret in the first place. "Now we can't perform like this" Yuujirou complained before Makoto said she has an easy solution.

"We do have _Empty Classrooms_ all over the place but I don't entirely see how it will help when he already knows Megumi-Sama knows about it" I said but she told me to trust her. I nodded saying I do before we took them to the _Student Council Break Room_.

Megumi said to leave it to her before she shut the door. "By the way Makoto-Sama does what we need to discuss have to do with your families disapproval?" I asked her before she shrugged. "What about mixed feelings about the idea?" I asked and she shrugged again so I asked if it was both.

This she nodded at and I nodded smiling at her. "I see, that's something I can definitely help with so please don't worry about it" I said putting my hand on her head.

I heard the door open behind us so I turned around taking my hand off of her head to see Mikoto's head was down. "Nice work Megumi-Sama, you should work at the _Café_ " I said making her shake her head. "I don't think I work _that_ well with customers who are in shock" she told me but I smiled none the less.

I was laughing at Yuujirou who asked what happened when Mikoto finally smiled naturally at the men who greeted him. "Thank you Megumi-Sama, I'll see you and Makoto at the _Café_ tomorrow" I told them and they nodded.

Time Skip: _Night_ Time

I was next to Yuujirou who was next to Mikoto who was still smiling. We were in our normal clothes for _School_. Yuujirou was getting annoyed with not knowing why Mikoto was smiling so much but I already knew.

Megumi finally kissed him which was new for him. Though I feel terrible for Makoto, it seems she's into girls but has mixed feelings about it.

She doesn't know how to tell her family or what they'll think about it when/if she does. That's what I got out of the questions I asked her and how she acted anyway. That was how I felt as well but not just with family but everyone I meet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:58 P.M. on December 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	11. Incomplete Past

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I do not know the laws of _Japan_ or anything about _Politics_ whatsoever so I know Tooru's past in this is most likely not _ever_ possible but hey it is a _Fanfic_. Got the idea for his situations in this chapter and the next from _Black Blood Brothers_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its character or the articles of clothing in the Italics. I do however own the Honorary Families Tooru has and the son and daughter of Ryusaki that was mentioned in 'Brother is the Director' Chapter**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Incomplete Past

Tooru's POV

"Everything's settled down hasn't it you guys?" I asked them cheerfully as I saw the _Students_ blushing. When we greeted them at almost the same time they cheered.

Mikoto started complaining about the _Princess_ work again before Yuujirou said there wasn't a problem anymore. Since he knows Megumi knows and all. Yuujirou said he expects him to work harder now when he said he still doesn't understand anything at all.

"Though personally I'm more worried about Makoto-Sama than the others" I said getting them to ask me why. "Mikoto" I said getting him to shrink back slightly but still paid attention.

"When Makoto-Sama tells you and your family what it is don't be mean to her and do not ignore her alright?" I asked him. I shushed him before he could speak. "Promise?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Then that's all you need to know" I said before we finished the _Princess_ jobs we needed to get done. Mikoto said he was hungry so I asked him what he wanted to eat.

When we were in our specified rooms I was reading a _Novel_ that Prince Akira gave me, ' _Silence_ ' by Shūsaku Endō. I smelled metal and blood when I heard Yuujirou in pain. I immediately sat up at this since I know something was wrong.

"What is it Yuujirou? Don't lie" I said before he turned around. His thumb was in his mouth before he said it was a paper cut.

I sighed getting up and going to a drawer in my Desk. I pulled out _Antibiotic Band-Aids_ and _Neosporin_ handing him the items. "Don't lie next time, and by the way don't bother with the call" I said when one came on.

Time Skip: Next _Morning_

Yuujirou told Mikoto, Akira, and I that we should go out next _Sunday_ , I knew I was right. He told Mikoto that if he has a date with his girlfriend he doesn't have to before I spoke.

"Makoto-Sama wants to talk to Megumi-Sama while they go shopping that day so he doesn't have plans with her" I said surprising Mikoto. He asked how I knew that before I smiled apologetically at him. "I told her she should tell Megumi-Sama what she's conflicted about first, she chose _Sunday_ as the day to do that" I said.

I searched through my bag as I said this before I saw my _English Notes_. 'Can't use that as an _honest_ excuse now' I thought before I told them I have to find my notes.

Time Skip: _Sunday_

I was wearing my _Platform Flat Heel Lace Up Chain and skull decorated boots_ , purple _Susana Monaco Ruffle Off Shoulder Top_ , Black _Leather Jacket_ similar to the white one I wore to Akira's, and Black _Skinny Jeans_. We were only walking through _Town_ but I have a bad feeling about it. "Want to go to the _CD Store_?" Yuujirou asked and I nodded at him.

"I want to see if they have something there anyway" I said smiling at him. When we were coming up to an _Alley_ I saw two men I recognized.

They asked if Yuujirou was Shihoudani but before they could grab his arm I grabbed theirs twisting it back. "What are you doing here you two? You're supposed to be at the _Club_ not in the _Streets_ " I said glaring at them. "Ru-Chan? We didn't recognize you dressed like that" they said making me roll my eyes.

"And what pray tell do you want with Yuujirou of all people to flirt with?" I asked them letting go of his arm. "It was for fun Prince Tooru" they said making my eyes narrow as they backed into Koshino.

"Can you get them to talk _President_ Arisada? Why are you here by the way?" I asked. Tadasu and Harue grabbed the duo's arms before Arisada told us to come with him.

Scene Change: _Student Council Room_

Arisada said that they followed us in case something happened while we were out. Apparently Mikoto and Akira suggested it which isn't a surprise. They explained their reasons and I knew why they assumed this.

I heard Koshino and the others come in before Arisada asked what they said. They were acting on the suggestion of a girl they met.

Apparently the same girl was spotted on _Campus_ , looking for information on Yuujirou. "I knew it, I knew it was Sayaka" I said gripping the _Couch_ I was by with my right hand. The force made it tear surprising the others in the room.

Mikoto asked if it had something to do with my sister making me grip the _Couch_ even tighter making Mikoto be quiet. "Do not, and I mean do _not_ , say she's my sister" I said darkly scaring them.

Arisada told me to tell them what I know and I nodded. "Might as well say the actual truth this time instead of the one in documents" I said sighing as I sat on the arm of the _Couch_. "When I brought my sister to my Uncle's I told him that she was going to be his daughter instead of niece.

He agreed easily since my Aunt and Uncle couldn't have children, the _Birth Certificate_ was changed eagerly by the _Hospital_. The _Original Birth Certificate_ and my _Original Birth Certificate_ was given to my Uncle who locked them away.

Despite her being only four at the time we knew something was wrong when she said she was going to marry me. We took her to the _Hospital_ to get her checked out, apparently being diagnosed with _Psychosis_ wasn't new. It was normal for kids to make up a new reality and live in it after the death of a family member.

When we brought her there for the first time when she said she was going to marry me they found out they were wrong and it was way worse than they thought. She was constantly having _Psychotic Breaks_ hurting those who messed up her fake reality.

Three years ago I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone and I didn't know she overheard. When she said my name I knew I should've been more careful. She was having an episode, her reality was starting to break apart.

I told her it was no one but she didn't believe me. So the next day I told him we couldn't hang out when I was walking him home from _School_.

Really shouldn't have said it on a _Bridge_ , it was the worst idea I've ever had huh?" I asked them with a cold chuckle. "I knew something was wrong and turned around to see Sayaka, she wasn't happy. She pushed him over the railing and off of the _Bridge_ , he died on impact" I said gripping my pants.

"When my Aunt and Uncle were called to the _Dean's Office_ they were in the room I was outside of it, I could still hear what they said. 'Tooru is mine not his, I didn't mean to kill him but you agreed that Tooru's mine, no one's taking Tooru from me'

That was her answer to why she did what she did. I left the house when I couldn't take it anymore, what my Uncle told me when he saw me do this I hated more than anything. The only thing I took was the _Knife_ that was used to kill my parents" I said finishing most of the story.

"The rest maybe a story for another day but long story short I was convinced by my adoptive father to come here after working for him for three years. Said that this _School_ would be different from the others" I said finishing.

Mikoto said I had a hard life but I shook my head. "Not even half and you say that, funny it truly is" I said chuckling coldly again. "How is it funny?" Akira asked me and I could tell he was confused.

"It's funny because unlike with Yuujirou's brother you could tell Sayaka hated me, or at least being related to me which I found out later. She was smiling at my ex who was about to shoot her but screamed when she saw me trying to help her" I said.

I gripped my jeans continuing. "Because of that screaming not too many days before I was kicked out of the house, came back with my girlfriend at the time and she killed my parents" I said grip going slack. "So why do you need the _Princess Benefits_ besides not burdening your _Adoptive Family_?" Yuujirou asked.

"His parents were angry when Mr. Kouno told them to forget about the accident. They said 'they' would pay for the _Funeral_ but I was the one who's supposed to instead" I said.

Akira asked if we talked the last time she was here I shook my head. "If you mean threatening her that I would move to _Canada_ yes I talked to her" I said surprising him. "I also said things I shouldn't have at all without even thinking about it" I said before Arisada asked if Yuujirou had other experiences.

He said he wasn't completely sure before Arisada said that if things continue it would be dangerous for Yuujirou. I fisted my hands standing up, I was angry at Sayaka for this but I know talking to her like this won't work.

"I apologize for all of this trouble, I'll try to fix it" I said leaving the room right after. My head was down but my vision was blurry. When I reached a _Connector Bridge_ I leaned against the column.

I heard Yuujirou say that I can't talk to her like that when they caught up. I nodded never saying that I never planned to actually talk to her.

Scene Change: _Roof_

"What did you plan to actually do Tooru?" Akira asked me as I looked at the _Track and Field Team_ who were running laps. "Going to Mr. Kouno" I said before they asked who he was. "My Uncle" I said before Yuujirou asked me if I was going to fix my mistakes.

"And what mistakes are those Yuujirou? With your family it's different because you still love them" I said gripping the fence hard enough to bend the metal. "My Uncle burned the only thing connecting me to the Kouno Family.

I have none of their traits, looks, blood. In ten years if Sayaka still wants to marry me I'll _have_ to. The document was signed by the _Police Force_ , two _Judges_ , _Political Leaders_ , my Uncle, my Aunt, and my Sister.

That's how dangerous she is if her made up reality is broken, she'll kill without a second thought" I said. "I can't mend the relationship I have with a _Family_ I'm no longer connected to" I finished.

"I can't take that advice because of that Yuujirou, that's why I am so angry with them" I said making them nod. "Come on, we have _School_ tomorrow" I said smiling at them. They agreed but I can still tell they want to know more and that the conversation isn't done.

When we were heading to the entrance of the _School_ for a reason I don't really know I saw Mikoto was shocked and we stopped. We all looked to where he was looking to see Sayaka who ran when she saw we noticed her.

I ran after her with the others going through woods until she stopped. I told her I wanted to talk to her, I might as well try the idea. Getting her to nullify the _Document_ might be easier than the others.

She told us to stay back when her back was to a _Cliff_ , I was immediately worried. She told us not to come any closer or she'll jump which confirmed my fears.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:30 P.M. on December 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	12. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or its character or the articles of clothing in the Italics. I do however own the Honorary Families Tooru has and the son and daughter of Ryusaki that was mentioned in 'Brother is the Director' Chapter**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Heart Wants What it Wants

Tooru's POV

Mikoto asked what we should do but honestly I wasn't sure, I can't risk her jumping off. My Uncle would blame either Yuujirou or I saying we pushed her off. "Why do you keep doing this Sayaka? I'm your brother, or your cousin, whichever one" I said worried for Yuujirou.

She told me that it's my fault because we're supposed to get married, and because of that I have to leave Yuujirou who I'm not even with. "Unless you come home with me and leave Shihoudani I'm not moving from here!" she yelled.

Yuujirou had enough of this apparently. He told her that she was always bothering people like a little kid. Forcing her feelings onto others.

He asked if she ever thought about my feelings and she nodded as she moved back slightly. He asked if she ever thought about how I feel when my 'precious sister' is always hurting others because of me.

"I've told you this so many times Sayaka that I'm thinking this still isn't enough but I'll only treat you as my baby sister and nothing else" I said before she took a step back. Mikoto yelled that that was dangerous when she said she would rather die if I don't marry her. "I'm getting tired of this" I said running to her and slapping her on the cheek snapping her out of it.

"Whenever I say that it's okay because _I_ at least had no one to care if I died, you have Mr. Kouno and Mrs. Kouno to care if you say that" I told her. "What about them? What would they have if you left them?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" she said before she fell. I jumped off the _Cliff_ making sure my back was to the ground with her on my chest. I never closed my eyes the whole time.

I saw something blue before we landed on it making me breathe a sigh of relief when I saw she was okay. "Thank you _President_ Arisada, Akira, and the rest" I said before Arisada spoke.

He said Akira was the one to inform them and I nodded. I sat up on the blow-up before hearing Mikoto and Yuujirou ask if I was alright. "I am thank you" I said before I asked Sayaka if she was.

She asked me why I saved her but I shook my head. "Honestly I don't know, if you had died the _Document_ would be nullified and I would be free.

But… I don't want more people to die because of me either" I said making her look at me. She hugged my chest burying her face in it before she apologized to me. I petted her head saying that it's fine.

"I killed Yasuhiro (1) and I almost killed Shihoudani and yet you still forgive me" she said making me kiss her forehead. "You hated me for so long but I have never hated you until you were under _Psychosis_ " I told her making her nod.

"I'll nullify the _Document_ " she told me and I nodded thanking her. She stood up looking at Yuujirou. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you Shihoudani. I know you're a very important person to my brother since he's still alive so thank you" she said.

"I won't forgive you if you hurt him and neither will the others however, that's just how it is" she said making me frown at her (2). I gave Sayaka money for the _Train Ride_ home confusing them but I never said anything since they never asked.

Time Skip: _Night_ Time

I had gotten a call from Mr. Kouno so I went to answer it. I hadn't wanted to hear or read what was said however. "I wanted to talk to you about Sayaka's condition" he told me in a serious tone.

He said it has ended but what came after was something I didn't want to hear. He gave me two choices, but they weren't even choices at all.

I went into the room climbing into my bed facing the wall. "You can use the phone Mikoto" I said not bothering to answer them. Mikoto left saying he was going to call Megumi.

When he left Yuujirou asked me what was wrong but I told him it was nothing. He didn't believe me and that wasn't a surprise.

Time Skip: _Morning_

I was walking down the hall with Yuujirou before I heard Akira call our names. We greeted him as well but we were tired. He asked what was wrong with a horrified look, most likely due to the bags under our eyes.

I didn't tell them about the choices he gave me but I did tell them about what he said about going home to be a family again. The conditions were harsh and ones I can't deal with.

"Personally I'm glad they want me back" I said leaning against the fence on the _Roof_ before Akira asked me what I want to do. If I wanted to go to my previous _School_. "I said I don't like it there but if I want to be with them again I have no choice" I said.

"I smiled on the outside saying I was fine when anyone asked, keeping to myself a majority of my time there, never made friends. Here I was able to do the opposite.

I was able to smile for real, not lie when I say I'm fine, I made friends, I wasn't alone" I said. Yuujirou asked me not to go and I wanted to say that I won't before Akira told me to think it over. Akira said that he'd want me to stay, Yuujirou and Mikoto to.

Yuujirou said that Mikoto would be angry and chase after me if I left making me nod and Akira laugh lightly. "If you want me to I'll think about it a bit more Akira, by myself though" I said and he nodded.

He told Yuujirou to go with him but he didn't for a bit asking me if I actually want to think about it. I shook my head no but told him to go with an uneasy smile. He did with a worried look when Akira called his name again. "Don't tell Mikoto about this you two" I said knowing he'd come up here if he found out.

Yuujirou said he understood but his eyes gleamed so I'm guessing that was a lie. When the door closed I fell to the floor burying my head in my arms.

'Why? Why did he tell me to think about it?' I thought felling tears fall. 'I can't go back there again, I hated it there' I choked back a sob at this remembering what they did when they found out. 'That _School_ was religious and for those who needed to be 'straight'ened out, a _School_ that made me quit _School_.'

My other families are hours, _Countries_ , away and I'm not allowed to live on my own because of the lack of family background. I can't even live in a different _City_ for those reasons.

I would have to leave here in less than a year and I won't even survive that long in the other _School_. I have literally no choice. I didn't hear my name being called or the hurried steps from the _Stairs_.

The thought of leaving my friends no matter what I choose was painful enough to cause another sob. My shoulders were being shaken making me jerk my head up.

I saw it was Yuujirou, Mikoto, and Akira but they were blurry from my tears. When Yuujirou asked me what was wrong, the worry and concern, wrung in my ears like an echo. I leaned my head back on the fence holding back a sob again before I spoke.

"I was given two choices but I honestly have no choice at all, I can't go back there I won't survive going back there. I can't stay here long either because that's how anyone with no family background is.

I don't know what to do, I'll have to transfer _Schools_ eventually, in less than six months regardless" I said closing my eyes feeling more tears fall. "I'm not able to live on my own, I can't live in a different _City_ than the family that adopts me. Uncle gave me no choice" I said.

"If you need help we'll help you somehow Tooru" Yuujirou said making me smile slightly. "Mom and dad and the others want to be your real family and they live in the same _City_.

You can live with us" Akira said making me smile slightly wider at the idea but I know that isn't a good one. I stood up regardless when I heard Mikoto say that his family can help to. "I'll think about it but that's no guarantee you guys" I said dabbing my tears away.

I heard many voice call my _Title_ before I turned around to see many _Students_ below. I was speechless at what they said.

They said they didn't want me to go, they can't win without me cheering for them, the one I helped said that he can't hit a _Homerun_ without me. Arisada said that they heard I was transferring _Schools_ so I turned around. "I know it's law that you have to have evidence of family background or adoptive family for anyone to live in a certain _City_.

But do you honestly want to transfer _Schools_?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Kouno-San sees a job through to the end and he's supposed to be a _Princess_ here for three years" Koshino said.

"He's very admirable for not trying to change that in the _Contract_ and persevering this much" Tadasu said. " _Director_ Ryuusaki said he was going to talk to the _Board_ and get them to talk to _The Diet_ to check on this _Law_ " Harue said. I heard Natashou ask if they were lying about this surprising me.

"You're one of my best and prized _Students_ , you helped my designs so much since you arrived" he told me grabbing my hands in both of his. "You can't leave you just can't!" he cried making me sweat drop at him.

He was being overzealous again. "Even if I do I can still help Natashou-Sensei" I told him before he hugged me tightly. When he was taken off of me I looked at everyone below.

I can't say no to them and I don't want to leave. I'll deal with the consequences when they arrive.

"Is it okay to say something selfish Yuujirou?" I asked him and he nodded, he gave me his permission. "I want to stay here with everyone, if only for a little while" I said smiling at them. "I'm staying here everyone!" I told the ones below making them cheer.

Time Skip: A Few Days Later

I was in the _Home Economics Room_ still unsure how long I'll stay here but I honestly don't care right now. We were in the new dresses Natashou made which he was gushing over making me smile.

He was dragged away by the _Assistants_ again before we left to the _Hallways_. I was carrying _Letters_ from my _Honorary Families_ and one from my _Doctor_. We met Akira in the _Hallway_ and he thanked us for our hard work.

"You have work to don't you?" I asked him and he nodded. "Do your best to Akira" I said and he nodded saying he will.

"Same as always isn't he?" I asked them hearing them agree. I heard Yuujirou say we should work hard today as well making me nod. I suggested the _Baseball Team_ first.

I didn't pay attention to Mikoto who was complaining again when I felt a familiar tightness in my chest that went to my jaw and arm. "What were you thinking on the _Roof_ a few days ago Yuujirou?" I asked him.

I asked him what exactly he was feeling making him blush before he said that he didn't want me to leave either. I was happy to hear this before I remembered the _Letters_. I most likely have four to six more years before my heart gives out.

I have to decide who to live with by then and who I want around when that happens. I have to decide what I will tell Yuujirou, Makoto, Mikoto, Megumi, Akira, the _Sakamoto Family_ , and the other _Families_ as well before then.

Too much to do and so little time as well. I heard Mikoto ask what was wrong since we have work to do but I shook my head. "I'm fine" I told him running over to them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:36 P.M. on December 12, 2016.**

 **1) Means Peace and Honesty all around.**

 **2) He stuttered too much at this point in my opinion.**

 **For those that actually read this I do hope you like it. This is now the End of the first _Story_ in the _Cross Tetralogy_.**


End file.
